Mermaid In The Fish Bowl
by VirusYoukaiChild
Summary: Kids are not allowed into the Cirque du Freak, it's a well written rule. So it is kind of shocking to find a female close in age to a young snake boy in a tank, full of water.
1. Chapter Zero

**Mermaid in the Fish Bowl**

By: VirusYoukaiChild

_Summary: _ Kids are not allowed into the Cirque du Freak, it's a well written rule. So its kind of shocking to find a female close in age to a young snake boy in a tank, full of water.

**Main Pairing: **_Evra Von/ Kagome_

**Crossover: **_Cirque du Freak/ Inuyasha Crossover_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the clothes on my back and my enthusiasm. I do not own idioms, Cirque Du Freak by Darren Shan, Alice in Wonderland or In The Looking Glass by Lewis Carol, Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi, Fushigi Yuugi by Yuu Watase, or children's game "Kagome, Kagome". Warning: Characters may seem a bit Out Of Character (OOC).

"_Italics_"for thoughts.

"**Bold**" for emphasis.

uhh...

**AN:/** I truly do not have an excuse for why I've neglected my stories. I could make up one, but then that would be lying. I know many of you are wanting me to finish up or at least update Blue Moon and my other two older stories, so let me just say... they are underway. This story however is a... I can't think so lets just post something together story. It's been on my mind for awhile so yeah. It is a bit raw however - there might be spelling errors, punctuation problems, incorrect use of grammar, blah blah blah - I'm not in the mood to hear about my horrible usage of words. This story will be posted at random. You do not have to review, but please, if you do, don't review a chapter with the words "review". That's just a waste of space in my inbox. Also, this is fanfiction, please do not post how I lost character. I mean really, who can put exact personality to a character that was created by someone else. If you can, you are obsessed.

Besides the rant, I do hope you enjoy this story.

Thanks,

VYC

**.edited.**

* * *

**.Prologue.**

_Kagome Kagome, Kago no naka no Tori wa  
Itsu Itsu deyaru? __Yoake no ban ni  
Tsuru to kame ga subetta.  
Ushiro no shoumen daare?_

**_Why couldn't today be like every other day?_**

It had been a question that ran through the mind of a small female who was cursing in her bathroom stall staring at the mess she made on the floor as she sat inside the rather clean toilet. She thought back to how her day went...

_.30 minutes ago._

Dark blue eyes, almost black stared at the walking children within the shadows of the alleyway. She had just shifted into this form and was waiting for it to solidify. Looking down at pale flesh she stared at the mucus that fell off her hands in a sticky clumps on the ground. It was less than the amounts that her body had been secreting earlier. Looking up at the children that continued their journey past the alleyway, she sighed. It would be a few more minutes before her body would stop the secretion completely. Using that small amount of time she thought of her situation.

_Name?_

She was Kagome.

_Age?_

She believed she was twelve, though, her mother and stepfather never really celebrated a birthday with her, and so she wasn't sure.

_Species?_

Kagome smirked at the clean and mucus-free skin she had now, wiping off small globs from her hair and clothes before checking if the coast was clear to leave the alleyway. Hearing no one she stepped out into the clearing and into the sunlight revealing a dark blue eyed female with pale skin, long black hair with blue highlights, wearing a dark blue short-sleeved shirt and black shorts with black raggedy low chuck taylors. Wiping some of the dirt off her already dirty clothes she made her way towards her school. She mentally laughed at the lack of intelligence the school had. She had come to this school with fake papers and **"fake"** parents. The couple had agreed to help her after she flashed them the last of her money, and a great deal of it. The school didn't ask for emergency contacts, doctor info, insurance, or anything else. They just told her to sign and her "**parents**" to sign before telling her she started class the next day.

That had been a couple months ago, now she was a regular 'A' student, who did her work at school and left school empty handed. She didn't want to have to pay for their things just because they got damaged in her current living area. Sighing as she stepped into the school she overhead one of boys, a friend of hers since coming here, Steve Leonard, say to a scrawny boy by the name Darren Shan, about-

"I will get the tickets tonight, but I'm not guaranteeing anything."

_'Tickets?'_ She thought. _'To where?'_ Not that she cared or anything, posing as a student made her forget about the fact that her step-mother was searching for her. Feeling a chill run up her spine she tried to forget the awful woman and her even crazier daughters. Walking into the classroom she sat at her desk and took out her books from inside her desk and looked out the window. At times she wondered why she was even here. It wasn't like people cared for her. Her father disappeared, her mother died of illness, her step-father died in a car accident and she was left with her crazy step-mother who wanted to use her as a maid and servant just because she was **"different".**

"Sup Kags!" A slightly low voice chuckled as a rough pat hit her in the back as she gave a grunt before mock glaring at the male that did it. Seeing the laughing dark eyes of the short haired brunette, she sighed and gave a lopsided smile.

"Hey there to you, Steve." Kagome said as the male took his seat on her right. Glancing at him as he told Darren to sit down so that he could tell him more of their secret plan, she observed him. Out of everyone else in the entire school, she could relate to this male. He was rough around the edges, had a wicked temper and strength to match, but a soft side which she was witnessing with his best friend, Darren Shan. She could trust him more than she could trust the desk with her booger. At least he didn't stare at her for wearing the same pair of clothes every day, or that they were disgusting and dirty although they were washed every day.

She then turned her attention towards the scrawny boy across from Steve. It had taken a lot to understand Darren Shan, the boy was from an average family, lived in an average neighborhood, and yet, unknowingly, made friends with not so average people. It was this fact that attracted her to him. Darren was everything she was not - normal, happy, carefree - but she guessed that was what made him a whole lot more interesting than the other average Joes and Janes at their school. Well, there was also the fact he had an uncanny love for soccer and spiders that made you wonder about him, but he easily or unconsciously hid that bit of himself with fear and worries. There was no adventurous bone in the poor boy's body, Darren Shan was so easily scared and worried about life, it was hard to believe he liked soccer and spiders. Poor kid couldn't even think for himself! He was dependent on others and had no **"independent"** bone inside of him. But he was alright. The others... well she couldn't say much about them since she had nothing in common with them, so knowing them was useless.

Taking out a notebook and a pencil from in her desk, donated to her by the oh so nice Steve and Darren, she flipped the pages and began to do work. It was minutes into the lesson when she noticed something that she hoped not to happen. She felt the dampness on her shirt as her body began it's cooling phase for dehydration. Steve was too busy to notice the sudden change in the female beside him as she shifted in her seat, yet Darren stared at her in confusion. Kagome's body looked to be sweating and a puddle began to form underneath her seat as she quickly bolted from her seat startling people and yelling bathroom before quickly taking a pass and leaving the room.

"Kagome wet herself!" A girl replied **"innocently" **though there was nothing innocent in her smug voice as the students jumped out of their seats to see the wet, yet sticky mess on the floor. Urine was a yellow color; this mess was clear and sludgy looking. Steve glanced at Darren knowing he saw something; Darren had a knack for seeing things he shouldn't have. Watching the boy mouth **'I-will-tell-you-later'** he nodded his head.

_.Present._

Growling, Kagome punched the bathroom stall angrily creating a dent in the process. Her body had finally stopped its process of secretion and had cooled again, but she couldn't trust herself from leaving the cooling waters of the toilet. She could hear the bell ring and laughs and giggles of the children filter out of their classrooms for recess or lunch, she didn't know which but didn't care either. Stilling herself, Kagome became quiet as she heard the door to the bathroom open and loud footfalls enter into the girl's lavatory.

"Did you see that mess on the floor in Mr. Dalton's room?" A familiar voice echoed in the silent bathroom. It belonged to none other, Clarice Johnson. The girl was out to ruin her peaceful life in this school.

"Duh! I was sitting right behind her! It was gross and disgusting!" Clarice's lackey, Rachel Finning replied.

"I knew she was disgusting, but peeing on herself really! I bet she has so many disorders that-" Clarice began but was interrupted by the pounding on the bathroom door.

"Hey Kagome are you in there!" Shouted Steve as the muffled voice of Darren telling him to stop came through the closed door. Kagome could hear the snickers of Clarice and Rachel as they too wondered if she were in there. Like hell she was going to tell them she was.

Yet Steve didn't quiet down and didn't leave either. This was the only girl's bathroom with running water in it. Steve knew of her **"habit"** and weird **"addiction"** to be near water and cover herself in it. He even came into the bathroom not caring that there were actually girls in it...or the principal, just to make sure she didn't drown. Of course he saw her sitting like she was, with her feet in the toilet as she sat on the seat. He got detention for going into the girl's bathroom and new information on the weird girl who disappeared during lunch and recess.

"I know you're in there Kagome! You better come out or I'm coming in!" He shouted from the other side of the door. Kagome gave a silent sigh.

She really didn't want to hear taunts today, having **"melted"** in a class full of normal people, she was already embarrassed, and she didn't feel like explaining to Mr. Dalton of the strange substance on the floor. Clarice and Rachel both began opening stalls now...

Feeling like she didn't have a choice Kagome did the only thing that came to mind. Quietly unlocking her stall she jumped onto the toilet sloppily and yet very quietly and began to glow a light blue color.

"This is the last one; we know you're in here Kagome. It's okay to if you wet your pants..." Clarice replied smugly.

"We can give you diapers and a binky if you want." Rachel giggled as they opened the stall Kagome was in, and was met with water hitting them squarely in face.

Kagome used their distraction to quickly leave the bathroom as the water continued to jut out of the toilet and at the screaming, unsuspecting girls. Kagome sighed in relief as she ran smack into Steve who was opening the door, then quickly righted herself as she grabbed both Steve's and Darren's hands and left the vicinity.

Once they were outside the two boys looked at the grinning female who had soaking wet shoes and looked pleased with herself.

"What did you do Kags?" Steve asked wanting the juicy details. He didn't like Clarice or Rachel...or any of the girl population besides her.

"I broke a water pipe and drowned the two conniving shrieks of horror." She replied with a dark smug grin as Darren backed away a bit. If it weren't for the fact that the real Steve stood beside him, he would have thought he somehow turned into Kagome with the look she was giving them. They looked absolutely identical.

"Nice..." He purred before he looked at the two males that ran over towards them. Allan and Tommy ignored the presence that was Kagome as they talked about the tickets to the flier.

_'What flier?'_ Kagome thought as she left the group of boys to walk around. Usually she spent her time away from the outside; her body couldn't handle the heat. Feeling the cooling breeze hit her skin she gave a relieved sigh, she thought that she was going to be secreting again. Walking towards the gate that separated the schoolyard from the rest of the world she saw a male on the other side of the street staring at her.

_'I've seen him before.'_ She scratched the top of her head as she watched the man beckon her to him. Hearing the shrieks of both Clarice and Rachel come outside she looked over towards Darren and Steve who were both looking at her. She just gave them a sheepish smile, as teachers ran out onto the school yard as well.

"There she is! She did it Ms. Rickards!" Clarice shouted as a woman in her early thirties, and a man, Mr. Carl, followed behind her with an enraged janitor. Seeing the group of five run towards her, Kagome gave an annoyed sigh. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to humans…and…. She stared at the rather dark and tall male that stood patiently across the street. He was looking rather promising than spending a whole afternoon explaining how she destroyed a toilet, detention, and another explanation as to why her home number did not answer. Moving without thinking she ran towards the gate and did something they didn't expect her to do. Kagome jumped the gate. The gate, compared to her measly size of four foot nine, the gate was six-feet and three inches tall. It was a full foot and a couple of inches taller than her, and completely and utterly impossible to jump over. The teachers and students and janitor, and everyone else seemed to freeze after witnessing such a feat. The group of humans stared at Kagome, in awe, confusion, shock, and other emotions that can not be described unless there to witness the stunt. Feeling safe knowing the teachers and janitor wouldn't attempt to do what she just did; she calmed her beating heart, and feeling a bit smug at having magical abilities. Righting herself, she walked across the street and looked at the cloaked male. Frowning as she took in his appearance, her eyes narrowed. His aura felt familiar, very, very familiar.

"Kagome Hig-"

"Just Kagome." Kagome replied interrupting the man as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She could feel Steve's questioning glare on her back but she ignored it, though the chills running up and down her spine were not that easy to ignore. She knew he was pissed and would do anything and everything in his power to get back her for her lying. Well not totally lying, mostly... skimming over her background.

"Kagome, please come with me, we have much to discuss about your living quarters." The male replied placing a hand on her back, causing Kagome to blink out of her stupor and follow the male guiding her to an alley, both disappearing in its shadows. When the two disappeared from view, was when everyone seemed to wake from their shock. It was at that moment that teachers yelled for students to return back to school as a couple of them went to go after Kagome. Her stunt may have been amazing to watch, but she was still a student, and a young girl and her disappearing without parental consent with a guy who did not look familiar set them into protective mode.

One of the first couple of people to awaken from the shock of it all, before the teachers yelled at the students to return back to school was Steve. Steve, in a small amount of words was… shocked. He wanted to feel angry, no he knew was going to be angry later on, but right now he could not get over the fact that the female, the odd female whom he made friends with just leapt over a fence as if it were nothing. How in the world could she do that? No, wipe that, why did she not tell him of the things she could do? He told her everything about himself, everything! She didn't care if he was violent, mean, overprotective, and wanted to become a monster like those in his posters and comics that covered his room. She trusted him, and he trusted her, a mutual relationship that all friends have. However, the stunt she just pulled made his trust in her waiver. She knew things about him that even Darren didn't know, and he thought that she told everything about herself as well...guess not. Feeling the familiar bubble of anger now pooling into his stomach as he heart ached at the dishonesty of the situation he glared a hole into her back his way of telling her that she had to explain herself or he'd beat the crap out of her.

Darren had trouble reacting. Kagome jumped the fence and walked to a total stranger and walked off with him. Didn't she know about stranger danger? About pedophiles and murderers? But then again, Kagome was rather weird and did even weirder things, but he still did not want her to get hurt from the weird and dangerous people out there. How could she have forgotten about stranger danger? Stranger Danger! They were just told about that in gym class in their self-defense lesson! It was like, engraved into the minds of everyone! **NEVER WALK AWAY WITH A STRANGER!** Listening to the teachers beckon the students back into the school, he heard Steve mutter about lying weirdo's and explanations. He hoped that the stunt didn't create a rift between their friendships with Kagome. She may be weird, but she was a lot better to talk to than the other girls, and most definitely Tommy and Allan. Glancing one last time back at the alley, Darren bit his lip and gave a silent prayer for Kagome's safety before disappearing into the school.

* * *

_8:00p.m._

Kagome sighed. She was walking to nowhere in particular, kicking a pebble with her hands in her pockets. She was just given the opportunity to live somewhere else...somewhere safe. It was too good to be true, but she wanted to stay with her new friends.

"It's hard to be accepted when you've been shunned for most of your life." She told herself as she remembered her mother keeping her inside for most of her life, and her step-father keeping her occupied in the pool her old home had. Kagome sat on the ground that which she walked on and rolled the pebble on the ground not noticing the shadow that covered her.

"Kagome..." It was the steely voice of the one person she hoped not to talk to, at the moment.

"Steve?" She replied not looking up at him as he stood over her.

"Get up." He growled and she knew she was in for it, but maybe...

"I don't wet my pants." She replied as he stared at her in utter confusion.

"That was random." He chuckled though the irritation still laced his voice.

"I didn't mean for it to be. I have no way of beginning my plea without saying it." She replied as she heard a_ 'clank'_ as a heavy rock hit the ground behind her. Listening to the footsteps and something heavy plopping down beside her, she glanced at the cold glare Steve gave her as he waited for the explanation.

Kagome stared at her hands, she had been away from the liquid substance, H2O, for far too long her body was already beginning to secrete.

"Well?" He growled irritated again.

Kagome breathed in deeply before nodding her head. "Do you believe in mermaids?"

* * *

"Mermaids?" This was a question that Steve wasn't prepared for as he looked at the ground. Though his eyes were narrowed, he wasn't angry, just sifting through his memory of the creature.

"Yeah, you know half-human and half-fish, swim the ocean blue, and save lost sailors?" She said with amusement though her dazed look didn't show it.

"Sure...but what does that have to do with you-"

"I'm a mermaid...well, I'm half a mermaid." She replied simply as she looked at him now. Kagome hoped that Steve would at least believe. He believed in monsters more than Darren did, although, Darren was more of a spider guy than anything else.

"Stop lying Kagome, how can you be a-" Steve stared grossed out at the sticky; gooey hand that holding his arm.

"I can't keep this form, if I was full, I'd be able to control this humanoid form." She took back her hand and stared at it. "My body absorbs water to keep it from secreting this mucus to cool it off. I don't have all the human glands like you that create sweat because of my mixed parentage. Yet lately, my body hasn't been able to keep up this solid form because my home has been moved. The guy earlier, his name is Hibernius; he has given me an opportunity to live with his family already knowing of me and what I am." She replied standing up as she began her explanation and stood before Steve waiting for his reaction.

Steve had trouble believing. For all he knew she could be lying to him. Yet... it did explain her mucus problem and why she liked water but-

"Show me, prove to me that you are what you are." He replied as Kagome sighed staring at his narrowed, evil eyes and shrugged, her humanoid form dissipating revealing-

* * *

Kagome smiled happily walking in the shadows following Steve. He took in her appearance in stride and then told her not to mention anything to Darren, though, she hoped he didn't either. She didn't need another person knowing of what she was; she already had her step-mother and step-sisters to deal with. Steve was going to buy the tickets to a freak circus called, Cirque du Freak. She had already gotten a ticket from Hibernius, although she didn't know why he gave one to her. Stopping in the shadows she watched as Steve and some other people were getting tickets from a short little thing that was cloaked.

Kagome listened to the couples and groups of people leave saying that they were excited for this freak show smiling fangily though they couldn't see her. Her smile vanished though, when Steve walked over towards where she was eyes angry and ready to punch something.

"Problem?" She asked through her gills. When she transformed, Steve saw a major difference from the information in the books and movies that said mermaids talked through their mouths, which was entirely wrong. Kagome's mouth never moved, but her voice did sound, just through her gills. Seeing her friend distressed made her a bit disturbed and she needed to calm him down or at least try to calm his nerves before he did something drastic…like hurt some innocent person who hadn't done anything wrong.

"I could only get two tickets, stupid little thing." He growled as he looked into her almost black orbs.

"Aww..." She said as she followed him to his house. She didn't have anywhere else to stay, and she currently couldn't go back to her humanoid form without soaking in water for a couple of hours, it was also the reason why she was walking through the shadows. He motioned for her to silently follow him as they entered the house. His mother was currently drunk and passed out on the couch in the living room with her new boyfriend. Leading Kagome to the kitchen to grab some salt, he led her up the stairs to the bathroom near his room and turned the water on in the bath tub. Kagome oohed and awwed, having not seen a bath tub or shower knob before.

"Your house is very big." She replied touching the knobs on the wall that turned the water on or off, or hot or cold. Steve grunted, pouring the salt into water. Once the tub was almost a halfway full, Kagome got into the tub and lay down. The two thought it quite amazing that she could easily lie down. Steve continued pouring the salt into the water as the water covered Kagome's form until it was five inches above her before he stopped the water and salt pouring and stared down at her. He wanted to see her body change into her true form, rather than a more human form of the creature of the black lagoon, but she told him of the fact that she wouldn't be able to fit if she were in true form.

Giving a frown but then a satisfied smirk as he watched Kagome blow a couple of bubbles as she fell asleep, her gills opening and closing as her breathing evened out. Walking into his bedroom he looked for his camera and then walked back into the bathroom and took a couple of snapshots.

No one would believe him if he said that there was an actual fish girl in his bathtub sleeping there. Moving the curtain, he covered the tub before turning the light off in the bathroom and walking into his bedroom and slumping down onto his bed not caring if he got it dirty with his clothes or shoes and then fell asleep.

Morning came way to fast for Steve as he woke up in layers, his mother was currently yelling at her boyfriend, telling him to leave before Steve woke up. Steve frowned, how could his mum think that yelling was keeping quiet he would never know. Getting up and ready for the day, his mind quickly zeroed on the events that happened prior, and a rare smile blossomed on his face as he quickly walked over towards the bathroom. Opening the door and he walked over towards the tub and looked into it. Kagome was still under the water and sleeping still. It was a couple of hours before he had to leave for school. Going back to his room he quickly put on new clothes not caring to bathe, since he had a guest sleeping in the shower, though, he could use his mother's bathroom he didn't want to walk all the way over there. Dipping his hand into the water he lightly touched Kagome's scaly arm and gave her a rough shake. The girl jumped hitting her head on the tub faucet and groaned, rubbing her throbbing forehead before blinking her eyes and sat up in the tub, narrowing her eyes at the amused and smug look Steve gave her.

"Get up we got to go to school." He replied leaving her there as she stood up from the bathroom tub and stepped out. She willed her body to become "human" solidifying it so that it could not create the mucus and then stared at her drenched clothes.

"Uhh..." She replied but was shocked to see clothes get flung into her face.

"Wear those, since they're too small for me." Steve replied as Kagome nodded her head in thanks quickly changing before walking into his room, holding her wet clothes, as she air-dried her body before putting her shoes on.

"So are we actually going to school?" Kagome asked once they successfully made it out of the house without his mother knowing that she was there. "Because I know I'm not. I destroyed school property more than once you know, and the school hasn't realized that my "phone number" is just that... a number. They're not calling anyone I know; they don't have my home address, nothing. I just go to school for my enjoyment." She replied stuffing her hands into her pockets as Steve grinned.

"You're a badass!" He chuckled, his eyes narrowing though his smile was still on his face.

"Yes, yes I am. It's a very sad life." Kagome dramatically replied. "You see, it's...so...hard. Being badass. I must smirk and destroy things, and oh the pain and money. The lying is just so hard." She laughed as Steve shook his head.

"You are a horrible liar you know..." He replied as Kagome stared at him. "Your right eye twitches when you lie; it's so funny though since no one notices it." He chuckled as Kagome raised a brow at him.

"And yet, you have...why are you so observant of me?" She asked as Steve shrugged.

"I'm going to be either a monster or an assassin when I grow up. I must know everything about the person I'm going to kill." He said simply as Kagome froze, not walking as she gawked at him. Steve stopped his walking to look back at her, eyes now bored.

"Y-you aren't-" Kagome going to question as he smirked walking away.

"I'm not going to kill you Kags, you're a mermaid." He said as if it were the most obvious thing. Kagome just stared at him before frowning.

_'I hope what you say is true.'_ She thought before running after him. Once they were a block away, Kagome told him that she would meet him in the alleyway after school before she ran off somewhere to begin her day of playing hooky. Not like she was going to miss anything at school anyway, she was the gossip of today. Steve watched her disappear into the shadows of an alley before turning his attention towards his best friend standing in the courtyard of the school.

"Hey there Ace, bad news." He replied angrily though with an amused smile on his face as Darren looked at him curiously before turning his attention to what was supposed to be behind him.

"Where's Kagome?" "Ace" asked as Steve frowned.

"And what about me Darren?" He whined as Darren chuckled wrapping an arm around Steve's shoulders and smiled.

"You know you're my best friend Steve. I'm just wondering where Kagome is...she didn't get kidnapped did she?" Darren knew for a fact that the first person to find Kagome would be Steve; he always knew where she was.

"Nope. She's playing hooky and will be meeting us after school." He replied with a smirk on his face before it slowly turned into frown as he saw Allan and Tommy approaching. "But I have some bad news though..."

Darren, Allan, and Tommy looked at Steve in anxious curiosity.

"You see..."

* * *

Kagome, walked around the town close to the deserted section while humming a tune she remembered when she was very young, a song that her father sang to her when he visited. She smiled at the vague memory of her father since she couldn't fully remember him since she was quite young at the time. Sighing she closed her eyes and slammed her hands into her pockets unaware of the body that would soon collide with hers. Kagome fell on her bottom as she stared into, golden eyes.

The golden eyes belonged to a boy who was fully covered in scarves and baggy clothes. On his head was a black beanie that pushed his golden hair close to his green-tinged skin. She couldn't see his face for the scarf covered half of his face, and his hands were covered in black leather gloves. She wondered if he were hot since he was wearing a yellow, baggy, long sleeved shirt, black baggy pants, and wide black boots. He was carrying a brown sack of some kind that sat carelessly on the ground, was he running away?

"I'm sorry!" The boy's muffled voice sounded through the scarf. He quickly got up and offered Kagome a hand. She hesitantly took hold of his slightly larger one as he pulled her up. Kagome stared at the taller boy who easily towered her by five inches or so.

"Th-that's alright. I should have been paying attention." Kagome said nonchalantly as she wiped her bum before watching as the male walk over towards a dumpster while dragging the bag behind him. Using smaller trashcans he climbed in not really caring if she was watching him or not.

Curious more than anything, Kagome voiced her question. "Why are you scavenging through the dumpster?" Kagome said starring at the dumpster that held a quarter of his extremely long scarf. The boy waved her off, laughing awkwardly.

"I lost my wallet!" He replied though, Kagome could easily tell that he was lying. He was smiling and not looking at her in the eyes, clear evidence that he was lying and the most common forms of lying. "So what were you doing walking through the alleyway, aren't you suppose to be in school?" He asked eyeing her observantly from the dumpster, before disappearing in the depths of the dumpster again. Kagome could hear mutters of "eureka!" and hoots of joy before the boy came out.

Kagome smiled, right eye twitching. "I don't have school today. And you?"

"Home-schooled." He replied simply. He climbed out of the dumpster and was about to walk away when he felt Kagome take a hold of his shirt sleeve and a questioning glance in her eyes. She knew she was being nosy but this boy, he felt different. Thinking over what he just said, she could not help but frown in confusion. Who in their right mind would tell their child to wear so much baggy clothes? It was quite warm out, and not even the cool air would help this boy with the amount of clothes he was wearing.

"Oh and the wallet? Did it go dumpster diving?" She asked as he chuckled nervously glancing at her. Kagome had let go of the sleeve to cross her arms in front of herself.

"I was looking for something-"

"Ah hah!" Kagome said pointing a finger at the boy she had yet to ask a name for. He eyed her curiously, confused.

"Ah hah, what?"

"You are homeless and are scrounging the dumpster for food!" She said as he nodded before shaking his head no.

"I'm not homeless, I have a guardian and a family. I'm out here looking for food yes, but not for me." He said as he opened the bag and held out dead remnants of rats, birds, and leftover food.

"Eww! That's disgusting, put it back!" She replied. "Who would eat this crap?" She asked as he shrugged.

"I know some creatures that would like it." He said with a mysteriousness to him now. Kagome looked hopeful, wondering if he'd tell her, but the seconds turned into minutes and she realized he wasn't. Especially since he was walking away from her again, dragging the bag with him.

"Hey! Hey wait up! Can we hang out then? My friends don't come out of school until three and I have nothing to do." She said as the boy eyed her wearily before shrugging and nodding his head.

" I guess so, I mean, I would have to ask my guardian but sure. I'm Evra by the way." He said as Kagome smiled.

"Kagome. So what do you do for fun?" She asked as she followed him to the rundown part of the town and towards a rather old building that used to be a theater. He told her to stand there for a bit then when he came back he'd tell her. Kagome nodded as she sat on the steps and looked around. There was trash and old newspapers on the ground everywhere. Sighing she fiddled with her fingers until she heard the loud steps of Evra from behind her as he joyfully told her that his guardian would allow him to play with her. Kagome grinned as they both walked away from the old theater while he told her that he didn't really do many fun things since he was the only kid in family.

Kagome frowned as she looked at the ground, "But don't they play with you? My Mama and Step-father would play with me…" _'When they used to be alive.'_ She thought sadly before shaking her head and smiling. She wasn't here with Evra for a pity-party but an all out adventure! Or…playtime, either or was great with her. Evra stared at his new female companion, glad that his skin was hidden so she didn't see the blush on his cheeks. He felt a bit saddened when he saw her melancholy look and even frowned.

'_Why is she not with her parents then? Don't they miss her or did they not want her anymore? But why would they not want her anymore?'_ He thought becoming curious even wondering why his guardian was so for allowing her to play with him. Did they know each other?

"So where should we go to next?" Evra asked hoping to rid his new friend of her sadness by changing the subject. He was amazed at the large smile that spread across her face and at the rapidly beating of his heart within his chest. He never felt such a feeling before but enjoyed it as it coursed through his system.

"There is this theme-park that I usually go to. I know of the secret passage way inside so I can get you in for free!" Evra couldn't help but grin at Kagome's excitement, she looked very cute. Yet, the more he thought of her, the more he began to feel a bit, saddened.

'_She wouldn't want to be friends with me if she knew what I am.'_ He thought sadly not noticing the hand grasping on to his as he blinked his eyes to look at Kagome's.

"If I can't have a pity-party then you can't either. So come on Evra and lets go!" She giggled as he nodded his head and let himself be pulled off my the small female who was giving him butterflies.

* * *

Steve and Darren were feeling quite jumpy after school was over. They wanted to leave and meet with Kagome immediately to tell her of their plan for this weekend. The Cirque du Freak would be showing for the last time this Friday night and they needed a plan of leaving without getting caught. The two had began formulating this plan after Darren successfully won the challenge of finding the ticket, and after Steve told Darren that Kagome would also be going they decided that it would only be best that they all go together.

As the two made it towards the alleyway where Steve and Kagome agreed to meet at they were quite shocked to see that she was sitting there eating cotton candy while talking to a male who was sitting rather close to her. Darren blushed while Steve raised a brow at this and then smirked evilly.

"Kagome-and-her-boyfriend-sitting-in-a-tree.-K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

Kagome jumped blushing as she turned her attention towards her two guy friends.

"He's not my boyfriend Steve!" She shouted as Steve made kissy faces towards her. Kagome's **"skin"** turned red from her blushing as she chose to chase after her best friend who was laughing manically at her leaving Darren to stare at the golden eyed male who stood and looked at him while eating cotton candy.

"Kagome?" The male questioned as both Steve and Kagome stopped in their chase to look at the male who was heavily clothed.

"Yes?" She answered.

"I think I should return home. " He told her as Kagome nodded. She skipped over towards him and gave him a hug.

"It was awesome hanging out with ya at the theme park and watching you vomit into the trashcan. Now we know you can't eat tons of food before going on rides." She giggled as the male sheepishly rubbed the back of head before sighing.

"Bye." He told her waving before leaving her with her two friends in the alleyway.

"Aww, its so cute watching my darling daughter fall in love…" Steve laughed causing Kagome blush again and chase after the male while Darren watched the other male walk away.

'_Something feels off about him.'_ He thought as shook his head and tried to calm done the situation with his friends.

* * *

"So how long do you think it will take you to collect yourself?" Steve asked Kagome as the trio headed towards Darren's house. They had agreed to stay at Steve's house, because it would be easier to go out and it was along the way. But first they were going to inform Darren's parents, though it left Darren confused. He may be a wimp but he was an observant wimp and he wanted to know why Kagome wasn't going to inform her parents of this sleepover and what did Steve mean?

"Collect yourself?" Darren asked as he watched Kagome shrug.

"Uhh… I think a couple of hours. This show doesn't start until midnight so I think if I rest for a bit I'll be ready until then, though, I don't know which you'd prefer, me going home or being at your house." She said as Steve rubbed his chin.

"I think its best you come over that way we go straight there. Besides when you come to school from home you smell like swamp and that's disgusting!" He told her as Kagome blinked her eyes.

"I can't tell how I smell since I don't have the same sense of smell." She told the male who blinked his eyes.

"That explains why you wear your same old dirty clothes everyday…" He said blinking his eyes causing Kagome to glare at him.

"Stop being mean Steve." She pouted as Steve laughing slinging an arm around her shoulders as he shooed Darren. Darren frowned but walked towards his house that they were now standing outside of. Once he was fully inside was when Steve's expression turned serious.

"We are going to have to tell Darren sometime. He's a wimp but he's our wimp and he needs to know…about who you actually are."

Kagome sighed and bowed her head towards the ground. "I would like to agree with you Steve, but no. "

"No?" Steve asked shocked he looked at his friend's saddened face. "Why, what's going on?"

She gave him a watery smile. "After tonight I'm going with the guy you saw yesterday. I won't be coming back and hopefully, hopefully this will keep my step-mother and step-sisters from finding me. I was so close to being found out today at the theme-park. I saw Sakuna there with Hotaru. They didn't see me but that just makes me realize how close they've gotten. I don't want-"

Steve squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. He knew this story though he was quite angry and sad that she had to leave. He knew that her **"family" **was out looking for her for reasons that were quite dark and he thought his family life was horrible.

"Well if leaving makes you safe then I'm all for it. " He told her giving her a grin. Kagome gave him a smile back.

"You're like the bestest best friend I ever had Steve, but know this tell anyone of what I really am and I going to go Free Willy on your ass." Steve gave her a dramatic hurt look, pretending to gasp and clutch his heart.

"Don't go Free Willy on your dear friend Steve Kagome-who-was-secretly-making-out-with-some-random-boy!" Steve said while laughing at the tomato red look she possessed.

"I wasn't making out with him!" She growled out light hitting Steve while trying to cover her blushing face.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later was when Darren came out with his mother, father, and little sister. His father eyed Kagome and Steve with distaste while his little sister happily waved at Steve. His mother was telling him to behave as Darren told his mother that everything was going to be alright. Of course, his mother didn't listen to him. The trio left to the other trio's watchful eye until they turned the corner. Once he left his parents view Darren gave a relieved sigh as Steve frowned.

"Your parents are weird." He told his friend as he eyed Kagome for her response.

"I would have to agree. I thought they wouldn't stop eyeing me like the plague." She said as Darren gave them both apologizing smiles.

"Sorry guys. That's just how my parents are though."

The trio walked in relaxed silence as they made it towards Steve's house. The excitement for that night was coursing through veins, though…as time seemed to get closer towards the event, Kagome began to feel dread. It felt like the time her step-mother found a glass tank for her when she found out about the hidden pool and when she was squeezed into such small contraption as her hated step-mother and sister's ravaged her pool. She was young and weak at the time, and being in that small glass tank made her feel small and isolated. Oh how she hated that feeling, but now it sprung up again and all she could think of was what could she do.

What should she do...

* * *

Kagome splashed in the tub enjoying the feel of the water against her skin. They were quite lucky to know that Steve's mother was going out to visit her boyfriend on her date, leaving them the house. So both Steve and Darren were hanging out in his room as she enjoyed the bathtub. She was in her true form with half her body sitting in the water while the other half sat over the rim of the tub with her long tail hitting on the ground. She had black eyes with golden rim, blue-green skin, long caudal fins for ears; her head was covered from her forehead and to the back of her head with a bone-like helmet that spiked. Her hair was spiked and was a darker tone than her skin. Her chest and abdomen was smooth and had no scales on it but strange black tattoos covered her from her chest, down to her abdomen, and on her arms. She had three fingers that were sharply clawed and webbed together. Her waist down looked like half a fish, with long pelvic fins protruding from the waist, medium-sized ones on her "knees", and small ones on the ends of the tail, the rest was smooth scales. The tip of tail was a large, three, four feet long, caudal fins that looked remarkably like a goldfish.

'_I am a goldfish.'_ Kagome thought amused. _'A big blue humanoid goldfish-'_

"Hey Kagome my mom just got back from her date so we have two more hours before she's out cold from being drunk to leave, so be ready in 45 minutes okay?" Steve shouted from the other side of the bathroom door while Darren muttered something to male. Kagome raised a brow wondering what the weak boy could have asked his friend but then shrugged and took a short nap.

Forty-five minutes later Steve, who told Darren he was going to get something to drink and tell Kagome she had to get out of the bathroom, barraged into said room scaring the female who was toweling herself and very much…naked. The two stood there in shock until Kagome just shrugged continued to dry herself off.

"Aren't you going to yell at me to leave?" Steve asked in his shock confusing Darren who left his room to get a glance at Kagome and return back towards the room blushing.

"Am I supposed to?" She asked. Being a mermaid meant there was no personal space. Her parents - her mother, father, and step-father - kept to the mermaid ways so that she could understand and appreciate her background more. Mermaids were normally naked, they didn't wear clothes, so men saw females and females saw males in their truest forms. "If you believe your being a peeping tom then lend me your ear for I'm only saying this once. I don't care. Humans and their personal space is all Greek to me." She said while Steve blinked his eyes.

"Did you just use three idioms consecutively on me?"

Kagome smirked. "Yes." She giggled as Steve rolled his eyes and went back in his room to get her his clothes to put on glancing at Darren who was blushing pretty hard as he read his comic book. Steve snickered before handing Kagome her clothes and then went to the kitchen. Kagome put on the articles of clothing with ease before walking casually into Steve's bedroom and eyed Darren.

"So…how'd you like the view?" She asked laughing as Darren's blush darkened.

"Lets just forget about it Kagome." He muttered as Kagome raised a brow at this.

"Aww…is Darren embarrassed because he saw a naked girl? Haven't you washed your little sister when she was little?" She giggled as Darren glared at her.

"It's not the same!"

"No? I thought it was, I mean really, I'm a girl, she's a girl, we're both girls that haven't reached puberty. Nothing you haven't seen before." She laughed as Darren threw a book at her head which she easily ducked.

"Shut up Kagome!" He shouted at her as she snickered. Sitting on the floor she picked up a random comic book and began to flip through it. She never cared for stories, especially about stupid middle school girls who are going to high school but have something happen to them like the one with a girl falling through rabbit hole, or another a book where she is sucked into a book, or even one about a well.

'_Who comes up with this crap anyway?'_ She thought annoyed while she blinked her eyes at one page. Instead of the teenage girl screaming her head off or looking rather dumb she was wielding a pipe in hopes of destroying the monster that was before her and her ward. It was something she believed made more sense than all the other things she saw. _'But then again…women are more prone to being scared more than males…I think it's a part of their DNA or something.'_

"Hey guys its time." Steve said an hour later startling the two from their reading. Kagome nodded her head as she put down the comic and stood up. The feeling of dread that had left her when she was in the tub had come back in full force now. She eyed the two male friends and hoped that whatever happens tonight, that it didn't effect them in any possible way. Giving them both an excited smile that didn't reflect the fear she was holding inside she checked her clothing for her ticket.

"Excitement!" She cooed, not wanting Steve's mother to know that she was there since his mother, from what Steve told the two, didn't know they were there. The three sneaked downstairs quietly and made it outside without the woman knowing and high-fived each other for their success at being sneaky then began their trek towards where the circus would be.

"I'm super excited!" Darren replied with a smile on his face. He had been imagining Madam Octa ever since he saw the flier.

"Well I'm a bit peeved. A circus of freaks? Don't they know its banned to display people who were born with mutations?" Kagome said as both boys rolled their eyes and muttered 'girls'.

"Didn't you say you excited a couple of minutes ago?" Steve asked as Kagome grunted.

"It didn't sink fully until a couple of minutes later." She responded with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Well, what if the _**freak**_ was willing to display itself for money? Would you go then?" Steve asked as Kagome thought about it.

"But why would it display its freakishness to the world for money?"

"For money! Duh!"

"I think it's your type of people that make freaks feel bad Kagome." Darren murmured causing his two friends to look at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked wanting to know how he got this conclusion.

"Yeah why?" Steve questioned.

"Well," Darren hesitated for a bit before gathering up his courage and continuing. "Freaks already know they're different from the norm, " a freak" if you will. For the activists and non-activists to mention it, is like stating the obvious. You see, for non-activists, they look upon freaks and feel better about themselves for not looking too freakish or ugly. So they taunt, tease, and make the freak feel useless, worthless, and weak. Activists do the same thing, though unintentionally. Activists will bring up what makes the freak a freak, demeaning it while trying to defend it. Both are just make the freak feel sad, lonely, angry, and even weird. "Darren said nodding his head in agreement as he turned his attention to his friends whom had stopped to stare at him in shock. Feeling self-conscious he quickly put his hands up in defense. "Well this is just m-my o-opin-inion." He stuttered as his friends blinked their eyes and laughed.

"Wow Darren, I didn't know you could sound so smart. How old are you again?" Steve chuckled slinging an arm around Darren's shoulders as Kagome grinned.

"So much logic into one little sentence, you must have been thinking long and hard on that ne?"

"N-n-n-no." Darren blushed as Kagome put an arm around his waist.

"Aww our little boy is flustered." Steve grinned.

Kagome wiped fake tears from her face. "They grow up so fast."

"Stop it you guys!" Darren shouted as his two friends laughed again.

"Sorry Ace, its just soo funny teasing you."

"Besides it makes time go by faster anyhow."

The trio walked in silence afterwards, taking in the sights of the suburban area at night until they reached an old theater. Kagome blinked in surprise. _'Doesn't Evra- EVRA'S A FREAK?'_ She stood still in shock as her two friends paused in their walking to look back at the wide-eyed girl.

"Badass what's the matter?" Steve asked lifting a brow towards her. Kagome blinked her eyes and shook her head before waving it off.

"Nothing, nothing." She said though inwardly she was confused. _'Why is Evra with a freak show?' _Steve nodded his head though he knew that Kagome lying. Her eye was twitching, though he was going to let this go just this once. Today was supposed to be great so he wasn't going to let her lying bring him down. When the two males walked up towards the theater doors, Kagome quickly followed close behind, entering through the thick front doors and into a dark hallway. Just when they thought they were lost and or deceived did they see light at the top of the balcony where rumors were that a kid fell off of and was killed long, long ago.

"This is a bit scary you guys." Kagome murmured not liking the dark place even though she's been by herself for so many years.

"Scary indeed, isn't it a bit late for two little boys and a little girl to be up?" A masculine voice questioned scaring the three as they turned around and came face to leg. The male that stood before them was the tallest male they have ever seen.

"We," Steve spoke bravely for the three for he knew the other two wouldn't say a thing. "We came to see the show, Cirque du Freak."

"I see…" The male glanced at them all before looking at Kagome, lifting a brow discreetly. "And do you have tickets?"

"Yes, yes we do." Kagome said with Steve nodding his head in agreement.

"Really now? And you, do you Darren also possess a ticket?" The tall male asked as Darren unconsciously nodded not noticing that his friends were wide eyed and shaking.

'_Wait,' _Darren thought as he dug through his pocket. _'How does he know my name?'_ He glanced at his friends who were shaking.

The tall male smirked revealing black teeth and a yellowish tongue. "I am Mr. Tall and I own the Cirque Du Freak." He replied as the trio just nodded.

"H-How d-do you know Darren's name?" Kagome asked as Darren gulped. Mr. Tall grinned crouching down to their level.

"Well Kagome Higurashi, I know much of your family, of you, and your little friends. I know that both Steve and Darren didn't tell their parents of coming here, or even how Darren won his ticket. I know every and all secrets. But that's enough about me," Mr. Tall stood up and walked over towards a table suddenly wearing a large top hat and white gloves. "Tickets please."

Steve and Kagome both gave him their tickets at the same time as Darren continued to dig through his pockets for his own. Once finding it he also handed it to Mr. Tall who took all three of their tickets and stuck them in his mouth, swallowing them. Darren and Steve stared in disbelief as Mr. Tall told them to go through the curtains on his left and to enjoy the show which the boys did quickly leaving Kagome there to look at the rather tall male.

"You grew taller." She muttered confused. _'He wasn't this tall when we met at school.'_ She thought scratching her head. Mr. Tall chuckled at the confused look on the young girl's face.

"You could say that young Kagome, "he smirked as Kagome blinked her eyes owlishly at him. "Yet explanations are for another time, the show is about to begin and I rather you watch it to get a feel of the people you'll be spending the rest of your life with." He said as Kagome nodded her head in understanding. Giving an awkward smile she quickly walked through the curtains towards her friends. Ignoring the stares and whispers about her from the adults she sat in-between the males and gave a dramatic and relieved sigh.

"What took you so long; I thought you'd miss the beginning of the show." Steve questioned her as Kagome gave him a grin.

"Aww, is Steve worried about me?" She giggled as a small blush dusted his cheeks before shaking his head no.

"More like thinking you'd get raped, we ARE in unknown area-"

"Yeah yeah Darren, stranger danger." Kagome said waving him off and rolling her eyes. "But anyway I had to go to the bathroom for your information and took quite a lot of courage to ask Mr. Tall." She tried her best to keep the twitch in her eye from showing Steve of her little lie and was quite impressed at how easy it was. Steve frowned a bit though, he nodded in approval.

"You know Kagome, if you wanted to know where the bathroom was you could have asked me." He muttered as Kagome gave him a smile. Wrapping her arms around both Darren and Steve's shoulders she gave them both reassuring hugs.

"Don't worry about me guys." She told them as the trio watched as the lights began to dim. Moving her arms so that her hands were in her lap she jumped with excitement, while Steve relaxed in his seat and Darren look a bit…scared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I thank you for your generosity of coming to our show. If you have cellphones or any other electronic device please turn it off at once. Cameras are prohibited from the viewing of this show and will be confiscated if used. Follow the rules and enjoy the show. And now to introduce, my name is Mr. Tall and the things you will be seeing are not a part of your imagination, nor people in costumes, or fancy light shows. Anything and everything you will see tonight is REAL so I would like for you all to respect our circus members as they perform for you tonight. Now to begin I would like for you all to be silent and let me introduce to you our first performers: WOLFMAN!" Two girls in short skirts and tight shirts walked onto the stage pushing an iron cage with a creature howling inside it.

"No sounds or sudden movements or the Wolfman's trance will be broken and then anything that happens from then on is your own fault." Mr. Tall told the crowd as the two girls opened the cage, one holding onto a chain leash while the other guided a rather large creature that looked similar towards a werewolf. It had the head of a wolf with masculine body with a tail that would swish like it was trying to remove flies from it. It was hairy with large hands and feet and very long claws. The creature grunted and growled but was totally obedient towards the two girls who led out of his cage, off of the stage, and through the crowd.

The trio watched in interest as the creature walked past them, trying their best not to plug their nose for the creature smelled horrible! How the girls were able to handle such a stench was beyond them. As the creature continued to be led through the crowd a woman slipped from her chair, breaking the Wolfman's trance and caused him to break from his chained leash where he ran towards the woman and bit her arm clean off. Women and men alike froze in fear not wanting to be harmed, not even the woman's husband got up to help her too scared in his seat to move. Mr. Tall sighed in exasperation.

Snapping his fingers he alerted the two girls who were leading the Wolfman and watched as the two quickly got a hold of him, bringing him once more in a trance and leading him back towards the stage and behind a curtain as he, Mr. Tall, walked towards the screaming lady who clutched her dismembered arm in hysterics. Giving a sneer he snapped his fingers again and a little cloaked person came from behind the curtains of the stage and walked towards him. It gave Mr. Tall a box which contained thread and a needle, that Mr. Tall used in haste as he took the woman and her arm and quickly sewed up her up.

Once finished he told her to sit down and shut up as he walked back towards the stage the little person following close behind as the woman stared at her arm. She could move it! How was that possible? The couple stared as the stenches slowly disappeared leaving nothing but bare skin. It didn't even look like the arm was ripped off.

Darren and Steve gave relieved 'phew!' as Mr. Tall warned the crowd once more of the rules and then continued on with the show. Kagome was quite intrigued as performer after performer got on stage. There was Rhamus Twobellies who claimed he had two bellies and could eat anything he wanted, easily showing that he could in-fact eat anything as he swallowed doorknobs, metal rods, even nails, jumbled them up in his stomach and up-chucked it back up revealing a beautifully done sculpture. There was Alexander Ribs who was the skinnest, healthiest man in the world who could fit his tiny waist through rubber band. There was Hans Hands who didn't seem two special, though he could run on his hands and was fastest person to run on their hands, even faster than the fastest man on his feet. And then there was Truska the bearded woman…though, she wasn't bearded at first.

Steve and Darren stared at the woman as Mr. Tall introduced her. She was a woman from country unheard of, that spoke a language that sounded like seals screeching to each other. It was very weird. They watched in awe as she held her nose and tickled her chin and watched as hairs sprang forth from it becoming longer and longer and longer until it reached the floor.

"Does anyone have a pair of scissors?" Mr. Tall called out as many women took on a pair. Oddly though, it didn't seem so…disturbing since they were already inside a rather disturbing area.

"The circus would give one of you a bar of gold if you are able to cut her beard!" Mr. Tall shouted as many eager males came onto the stage to see if they could cut off Truska's beard. Sadly though, no pair of shears could even survive her unnaturally strong beard. Kagome stared at the female as she too stood up, alerting her friends as they quickly stood up to join her as she stood in line.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Darren whispered harshly as Kagome shrugged.

"Testing my luck." She said boredly as she came to stand before the bearded woman. She could see the mysterious glint in Mr. Tall's eyes as Truska raised a brow towards the little female. Steve noticing that Kagome was going to do something otherworldly quickly took Darren's attention as Kagome took a hold of Truska's beard.

"Okaasan told me about your kind having met them on accident after searching for my father… Your beard can not be cut by _human_ made things…" She said as she released a bit of her glamour on her fingers causing them to look webbed and clawed. "But…" She easily cut off a few strands with her claws looking very interested. "Mermaids are quite…inhuman." She gave Truska a smile who stared at her in awe while Mr. Tall chuckled as the small female turned around towards Darren and Steve. "Ah poo guys I guess I don't have the luck." She said as the males rolled their eyes though Steve inwardly chuckled as Kagome handed him the hairs as Darren tried to comfort the female as she quickly glamoured up her fingers again.

"It is said from her land it was a common defense." Mr. Tall supplied as the males were returned to their seats where they watched as did everyone else as the bearded female stroked her cheeks and held her nose again, causing everyone to gasp in shock as the beard grew back in! After her act there was a few others that went up before Mr. Tall announced that the next act up was quite dangerous. This quietened down many people not wanting it to be another mishap like what happened with the Wolfman and so keep still and quiet as Mr. Tall introduced a male with orange hair and even stranger clothing, with a scar on his face, and beautiful but otherworldly eyes. He looked to be in his early thirties though his mysteriousness made him look…a bit older. He carried a wooden cage that he placed on a table that seemed to have materialized from nowhere.

"Hello, hello, hello. My name is Larten Crepsley and this is my pet, Madam Octa. You see Madam Octa isn't like all the other spiders. She is rather poisonous and also lives for quite a long time. She is rare yes, I found her in a jungle on one my of my travels, hard to domesticate really…"

Kagome mentally sighed as she listened to guy talk. Seeing otherworldly creatures on stage was like humans watching politics, boring. Crossing her arms at her chest she ignored the scene while instead taking the time to watch her friends feel awed by his per- Kagome blinked her eyes. Then she blinked once more. Was it just her or did Steve look as if he just seen a ghost? Was it just her or was she seeing things? Discreetly, not to catch Darren's attention, Kagome prodded her bestfriend on the arm to get a reaction, sadly though he did not respond. _What is up with him?_ She thought annoyed, usually… well mostly, Steve never ignored her. Ever! Turning her gaze back towards the talking male performing on stage with Mr. Tall and Madam Octa. Her eyes narrowed as she watched them.

_Things have just gotten interesting._

After the act was brief intermission which the trio took advantage of, well Kagome did anyway as she rushed to get something to drink, the room was a bit too warm to her liking. She couldn't wait to go to bed in pure wetness. When she was out of site did Steve turn to Darren who was gazing at the trinkets with interest.

"Darren, I need you to do me a favor." Steve whispered into Darren's ear. Said boy raised a brow as he turned his head towards his friend.

"Sure, anything." He said wondering why Steve wouldn't tell Kagome. They were friends right?

"I need you to not wait up after the show." Steve told him as Darren frowned. That was most definitely something he wasn't going to do!

Steve noticing the stubborn streak, streak through his bestfriend's eyes, and rolled his own. "I mean it Darren, don't wait up. Just go home." Steve said as Darren frowned.

"And what about Kagome?" He asked as Steve gave a irritated sigh.

"She will be gone after the last act." He said as Darren's frown deepened.

"And where is she-"

"It doesn't matter Darren, just do this little favor me, please?" Steve asked as Darren stared at his friend. Steve never begged, never asked, never pleaded, for it was all against what made Steve, Steve. And this sounded serious! Pleading and seriousness never went hand in hand! Giving a hesitant nod Darren eyed his friend weirdly while Steve gave his friend a happy grin.

"Thanks man!" Steve said patting Darren on the shoulder before turning his attention towards the food. Seconds later Kagome came back looking refreshed but also disgusted.

"Did you guys know that those bathrooms haven't been cleaned in sooo long that they're growing their own civilizations! Do you know how disgusted I am to even go in there? If you see a mutant it came from those bathrooms." She told her male companions while rubbing her hands on her arms. Just thinking about it gave her shivers. Seeing her distressed, Steve announced that they should return to their seats for the next acts.

Gertha Teeth was an interesting woman, with a muscular build and largest teeth they ever did see! Kagome thought she was going to go blind from the extreme twinkle the teeth gave once in the light. Darren and Steve sat there amazed as the woman, with the world's strongest teeth cut through anything and everything, and still contain that twinkle. They were shocked that such large mandibles weren't breakable! How could that be?

"This has to be a fluke, no one can have such perfect teeth." Steve whispered to Kagome who nodded in agreement. Not even celebrities had this great of teeth. After Gertha's performance, was Sive and Seersa who were identical twins and could bend their bodies into any shape known to man. Their performance was nice, though some parts were a bit disturbing to human eye. After the twin's performance Mr. Tall came back on stage and thanked everyone from being there. And then it ended.

"Well that was interesting." Steve said stretching as he stood up. Kagome shrugged and then stretched her back a bit while Darren frowned. Something didn't seem right. As the trio were about to leave a woman gasped. Steve turned his attention towards what the woman gasped to and froze himself causing Darren and Kagome who continued to walk away to stop and turn around.

"Steve?" Darren questioned worriedly as he noticed others of the audience stop themselves and look up. Feeling something tap him on the arm, Darren turned his attention towards Kagome who was motioning with her head towards the upper balcony. Darren's eyes widened as a shiver ran down his spine. There wrapped around the balcony barrier was a snake, the largest snake he ever did see, hanging there and looking quite hungry.

A light was put upon the snake's face though it just made it more angry and look even more frightening. The snake began its slow descent which scared many of the people as they began to slowly back away. When the snake hissed was when the people screamed and tried to leave, well, as best as they could until-

A sound interrupted the frightened people as a boy came from behind them, he was at first wearing a white robe but then is slid off revealing twinkling scales. He was a beautiful boy with golden hair and almond shaped snake eyes, though, with the reptilian scales on his flesh, he looked like an exotic creature from a science fiction show. The boy hissed, a sound that was similar to the snake's as he slithered towards the large snake before standing up. The snake hissed its greeting slithering over towards the male who chuckled and let the giant snake wrap around his body.

Steve and Darren could only stare at the playfulness this boy had for his reptilian pet while Kagome. Kagome was off in her own world. Once the scene was finished was when crowd began to disperse. The trio made it out the room and ending up in darkness before reaching outside. Once outside did Darren notice that Kagome was gone.

"Where is Kagome-"

"She went home Darren, now remember, the favor?" Darren sighed as Steve gave his friend a stern look.

"I'll just wait for you out here." Darren muttered dejectedly as he plopped down on the stairs. Steve gave him 'the look' before heading back into the theater. Going through a couple of hallways, Steve stopped walking when he saw Mr. Tall standing with Kagome who was giggling at the snake boy who stood before her turning a dark green color. Obviously blushing while rubbing the back of his head.

Steve mentally chuckled at the flustered older male before turning his head and becoming serious. He had something to do and he was going to do it!

* * *

Kagome was amazed at how quick Mr. Tall was at grabbing her from her friends in the dark shadows and then leading her into a room close to the back stage.

"Kagome let me introduce to you your bunkmate for the time being, Evra Von. Whom I believe you've met earlier." Mr. Tall said as Kagome watched said male come from another room in frantic search of something.

"Evra let me introduce to you your new bunkmate Kagome." Mr. Tall called out as Evra froze and turned his head towards the giggling girl.

"Pl-pleasure t-to see you again K-Kagome." He said blushing. It wasn't everyday that the person you hang out with would be a part of the Cirque du Freak. Most had to be adults, not children, and never teenagers.

"Pleasure is all mine Evra, nice performance by the way." Kagome grinned at Evra seemed to try and make himself even smaller due to embarrassment. Mr. Tall chuckled at his ward's predicament.

"Have you put everything you had up, Evra? And did your chores?" Mr. Tall questioned as Evra gave a slight shrug.

"I can't find the robe I was wearing. Though I do think _she's_ swallowed it, she was hungry after all." Evra said as Mr. Tall sighed.

"Then please show Kagome to her sleeping quarters, because her body dehydrates fast I have prepared a tank for her, it is your job to cover it when she sleeps." Mr. Tall said as Evra nodded in understanding while giving Kagome a weird look. After a brief talk with Evra, Mr. Tall left the youth with Kagome to go check on other duties. Evra raised a golden-green brow towards the female before him.

"So…why are you here?" Evra questioned, unsure of how to put his words without them sounding a bit…rude.

Kagome shrugged. "I would say for fun, but something tells me you don't see many kids here. Especially from the earlier comment." Evra nodded his head.

"We do not normally get kids here, so yes it quite a shock for me to see a girl close to my age in the Cirque du Freak." He said as Kagome sighed. _Figures. _She thought.

"Mr. Tall has been following me since I've left my home many years ago. He knows I'm on the run from my stepfamily and has offered me a home in price for stage help. I have accepted and so here I am." She said opening up her arms as Evra nodded his head once more, knowing when to push conversation or leave it alone.

"Well, I guess I should show you where you will be sleeping." He said as he motioned for Kagome to follow him. Kagome giggled as Evra presented his back to her, his scales were a darker color on this side than the other.

"So…" Kagome began unsure of where to start. "You are a, snake-boy?" She asked. "Does that mean you were born of a snake?"

Evra chuckled and shook his head. "No," he said when he turned his head towards her. "I was born with normal parents, normal human beings. I was just born differently. Some people had thought these scales to be fake, they would grab my skin and pull and find out they were just as real as any scaled creature. My parents gave me up when I was young to an orphanage and a evil man found me there before Mr. Tall found me. But don't feel bad," he told Kagome giving her a glance. "I like who I am, though I hate shedding, I enjoy being different than the status quo." He chuckled as Kagome smiled.

"Good!" Kagome grinned patting him on the back. Evra gave her a grin as he glanced at her once more, only to stop as he stared. Was she…melting?

"Kagome?" He asked unsure as Kagome frowned. Looking over herself she gave a frustrated groan.

"Stupid body! Stupid, stupid, stupid-"

"What's wrong with you, do you have like overactive sweat glands or something?" He asked watching her create a mess on the floor, an extra chore he now had to finish.

"No, my body is trying to cool itself off. This isn't sweat, this is mucus. I don't have the normal human sweat glands."

"Humans-"

"Are we there yet? I really do just want to relax for a bit." Kagome said rubbing her hands while trying to create less of a mess on the floor.

"Uhh…This way." Evra said leading the way once more at faster pace, Kagome following close behind. Once they made it to the sleeping quarters for all performers and workers of Cirque du Freak, he was shocked and amazed at the large tank, at the back of the room. It looked like it fit sharks and whatnot.

"This is bit small, but it will do for now." Kagome said while stripping her clothes off. Evra stared at the tank wondering why it was small before blushing and turning around from Kagome.

"You could have warned me you know!" He said as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You humans are weird with your privacy issues." Kagome said as she ran into the tank. A splash was heard and a flapping noise sounded as Kagome groaned in pleasure. "Oh how I miss you salt water! Oh I missed you so much!"

Evra turned around curious as to why a girl would fall for salt water and was shocked and amazed at the transformation of Kagome. For before him wasn't a girl but a mermaid! A mermaid playing in a tank! Kagome was splashing water everywhere and her tail was sitting on the other side tank, moving back and forth. The water glistened on her scales making them sparkle in the dense lighting.

"Y-you're, you're, you're-"

"I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm a mermaid yes." Evra couldn't help but sputter and stare in awe as Kagome stared at him now after her happy reunion with water. He didn't realize that she didn't talk through her mouth but through her flapping gills on her neck.

"You're cute." Evra whispered blushing horribly as Kagome giggled.

"I thank you! You're the second boy whose complimented me!" Kagome giggled some more when she noticed how dark Evra was turning. "Do you mind covering me now? I am getting kind of tired." With that Kagome lifted her tail and situated it into the tank, though with much difficulty. The tank of course was a bit too small for her. Once she was fully in and under the water, in an almost fetal position she waved towards Evra who gulped and took the blanket that was right next to the tank. Picking it up he looked at Kagome covered in the water watched at how innocent she looked just laying there. So harmless.

"Goodnight Kagome." He said covering the tank and then left for his snake, a plan formulating in his head.

* * *

Darren could believe his ears! He just couldn't! Steve wanted to be, to be a vampire? What in the world got him to think like that? And Larten Crepsley was a, was a… Darren couldn't handle it anymore and quickly left the scene. He didn't mean to sneak back in, but it was getting rather scary outside waiting for him and without Kagome there, it was kind of scary being alone. Darren left the theater, running past Mr. Tall who grinned feraly.

"We will meet again, Mr. Darren Shan." Mr. Tall muttered into the wind.

* * *

Steve was furious! He was too evil to become a vampire! Says who! Storming out of the theater he was amazed to not see Darren there, but then shrugged it off believing he left for home. Giving a sigh as he stuffed his hands into his pockets he wondered how Kagome would do in her new home. Mr. Tall seemed like a nice guy, in a frightening way. How? It wasn't hard to deduce when he saw the man lurking in the shadows and picking up the girl. He was though, kind of shocked at how undetected he was. Like he was the shadow himself. But that was beside the point, the point was that he wasn't accepted to becoming a vampire! Feeling like his life was for nothing, Steve vowed, like he did to the Larten Crepsley wannabe, that he would become the best vampire hunter there ever was and kill the fool!

"We will see who is evil, Larten Crepsley, we will see."

* * *

Evra could feel eyes bore into his back as he pet his large and lovely reptilian pet who had surrounded the large tank with her slick body. He didn't want the others to find out who was in the tank and he didn't feel like sharing either. This would be the first kid in so many years to join and he was going soak it all up. He wanted to have her for himself! Evra frowned when he heard Hans talking to Alex about him. The guy was extremely curious, especially since he was one of the first people to come down to rest after doing work.

"Evra-" Gertha Teeth began wondering why their youngest recruit was acting so…cold, towards them.

"It's none of your business, just go to bed." Evra told them before pouting. He didn't want to share Kagome, not right now anyway.

* * *

_Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,  
when will you come out?  
In the evening of the dawn,  
the crane and turtle slipped.  
Who stands behind you now?_


	2. Chapter One

**Mermaid in the Fish Bowl**

By: VirusYoukaiChild

_Summary: _ Kids are not allowed into the Cirque du Freak, it's a well written rule. So its kind of shocking to find a female close in age to a young snake boy in a tank, full of water.

**Main Pairing: **Evra Von/ Kagome

**Crossover: **_Cirque du Freak/ Inuyasha Crossover_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the clothes on my back and my enthusiasm. I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi, Cirque Du Freak by Darren Shan, Howdy Doody by E. Roger Muir, Simpsons by Matt Groening, Sirens (myth), Jimmy Neutron "Journey to the center of Carol" inspiration (Nickelodeon), JoAnne's Fabrics, or Zatanna's powers (DC comics). Warning: Characters may seem a bit Out Of Character (OOC).

"_Italics_"for thoughts.

"**Bold**" for emphasis.

uhh...

**AN: **I would like to thank those who've reviewed, sent me favorites, and have just glanced or read the story. It makes me happy to know that it has caught attention of the general public. Once more, I would like to say, that my story in fanfiction and will never have true connection to the manga and book series. Updating is irregular so please be patient with me, I write when I have time and I will post when I feel necessary. And no, I don't post because of reviews. I don't like controlling my story based on fan base, that's kind of bogus don't you think?

Thanks,

VYC

**.edited.**

* * *

**.Chapter One.**

"Don't disturb the tank, be careful and cautious." Mr. Tall called to the two male stagehands as they lifted the large tank and began the slow walk towards the stairs and then to one of the many trucks outside. Evra had been stubborn all night and wouldn't tell anyone who was in the tank or what was in the tank. Now morning, Mr. Tall was doing the very same.

"What is in the tank, Mr. Tall?" Sive asked as Mr. Tall as he shook his head.

"A new member to the cirque, but since she hasn't been sleeping all too well I have spelled the water so that she may not awaken." With that Mr. Tall walked away leaving the group to wonder what was in the tank still. Evra tiredly got up, his snake moving with him as she kept an eye out for her young master. She knew that her master was interested in the creature in the tank and couldn't wait to see who was in it. She hissed at Hans who came closer to Evra, if Evra was wanting it to be secret then she would do all in her power to make sure it was kept.

Hans backed away a bit not wanting to get on the snake's bad side. She may not be poisonous, but she was deadly when it came to size. Evra did his chores with a yawn, glancing at other inhabitants in the room that were not awake, but more specifically, Mr. Larten Crepsley, Cirque du Freak's own vampire. He was funny and sometimes a bit strange, but who wasn't? Walking towards Madam Octa's cage, which sat beside her owners, he noticed the spider was slowly awakening. He knew to stay away from her but feeding time was feeding time. Madam Octa blinked her shining eight red eyes at the snake boy, salivating at the mouse he had in his hand. Evra quickly dropped it into her cage when he saw the small spider jump and watched in morbid fascination as the spider ate her food.

Shaking his head he turned around and jumped. Rhamus Twobellies was peering down at him in curiosity. A slight hissing from his snake told the small and younger male that she wasn't happy though, she couldn't do anything about it. When it came to size, she would prevail being only muscle, however, Rhamus excelled in fat and other weird things he kept in his stomach, things she didn't want to hurt her.

"Yes?" Evra asked the taller, fatter male.

"Who is in the tank Evra?" Rhamus questioned. "Mr. Tall said "she", so it has to be a person right?"

Evra faltered when he felt several other eyes staring at him. What was up with all this curiousness? They were acting like they were being deprived of something!

"She'll tell you when she wakes up Rhamus." Evra told him causing the rest of the inhabitants in the room to groan in frustration. A tired sigh emitted from the room as a coffin was opened and orange haired male sat up.

"Morning everyone." Larten Crepsley muttered with a yawn as he stretched from within his coffin. He gave a sniff of the air and frowned. Why in the world did the room smell like fish? About to voice out his question, he was interrupted by Mr. Tall who strolled back into the room.

"Larten glad to see you are awake. May I have a word with you?"

The vampire got out of his coffin and nodded, stretching his body and feeling a few "pops" he made his way towards his very tall friend and followed him out the room. Once the two were far from any listening ears did Mr. Tall turn around.

"I need you to do me a favor." Mr. Tall told the orange haired vampire. Larten blinked his dark colored orbs with curiosity.

"And what does a vampire get in return?" Larten asked rubbing his chin in interest.

"A vacation, you choose the length of how long you want it to be."

"Done." Larten said, he hadn't had many vacations though, " I do wonder how the show will go on, I am one of your high-paying acts."

Mr. Tall snorted, revealing his yellow decaying teeth. "You aren't the only high-paying act we have on this show. A couple other of our members are on vacation too, but lets have none of that. That is not why I'm here. We have acquired a new member-"

"One that smells like fish? Do tell me that this new member doesn't have horrid body odor my dear friend."

Mr. Tall shook his head in the negative, "This new member doesn't have body odor, but does smell like a fish, for she is, part fish. Remember Higurashi?"

"The girl you were following? The reason why this circus moves so abruptly from one city to the next?"

"That is correct, I have finally gotten her."

"You've captured a mermaid? Do you gain any wishes?"

"Larten be serious!"

"I am serious! Or maybe because of my old age I'm mixing the fairy tales around?" Larten shrugged before grinning. "Do show me this mysterious Higurashi girl."

"That is going to have to wait for now." Mr. Tall said as Larten raised a delicate brow.

"Explain."

"Because of her recruitment, we have to leave immediately. Her school will send out notices wondering where she is and cause a state-wide alert for kidnapping or something of the sort. We have just packed up as much of the our things into trucks, Kagome, for that is her name, is sleeping in her tank in the truck that will house your coffin, the Wolfman, and Evra's snakes. I need someone to watch her if she wakes up when on the road."

"So you want me to be there as well?"

"That is correct. We will leave this night-"

"But isn't Kagome all alone in her tank, in a truck, with the Wolfman then?"

"She is safe, and the Wolfman has oddly enough been quiet so we don't have much to worry about. She'll be up later on for feeding-"

"She's not a goldfish Hiberius." Larten muttered crossing his arms across his chest. "And I will have to think about it. If I don't accept, who else have you chosen for such a task?"

"Truska is a seaborn creature. I've been thinking of asking her to be Kagome's guardian for the time being."

"I'd think she'd like that." Larten chuckled. Stretching once more he turned around. As he was about to leave he stopped, chuckling some more. "That Shan kid is a very interesting character."

Mr. Tall smirked. "Very interesting indeed."

* * *

Kagome woke up with a loud yawn as she sat up, pushing the blanket aside and letting her gills take in the large gulps of air before she choked a bit and telling her body that she was above water so that it could adjust to the changes. After her five minutes passed she breathed evenly through her gills and sighed in pleasure, stretching her tail so that it was hanging off the tank's edge once more and stretching her arms. A growl sounded as she froze, blinking her eyes and turning her head. She was five feet from the cage that housed the Wolfman. The furry man beast was sniffing the air and looking at her oddly.

"Hello?" She said cautiously in the air. The Wolfman gave a grunt in response.

"I see," she said. "What's your real name?" A growl with a slight bark sounded.

"Oh! That's a mouthful! I'll just call Arnick, if that's okay with you." Another bark and growl.

"Well I'm Higurashi Kagome. First name Kagome, last name Higurashi. But people either call me Kagome, Bad Ass, or Gome. I don't mind either of the names." A growl.

"I don't believe anyone has called me Goldfish before."

A grunt and bark.

"Okay that's going a bit too far there mister! There is no way anyone is going to call me that!" The Wolfman gave what could only be called a smirk a wolf-like chuckle emitted through the air.

"Oh come on! Be nice please?" The Wolfman rolled his eyes.

"So," Kagome said leaning against the side of her tank to get a better look at the Wolfman who was currently sitting close to the bars of his cage. "Who borned you? My mother was human but my papa was a merman. My dad disappeared many years ago and my mother and stepfather died some time ago." She looked down and rubbed her finger against the strong plastic container's edge. " I miss them."

The Wolfman grunted, growled and barked, with a few whimpers here and there. "Oh! So your ma was human… Weird. What was she thinking-"a bark," oh! That's horrible! Did she love you?"

Kagome listened intently to the story, amazed, shocked, amused, and saddened. "Lets be Halflings together ne?" She asked as the Wolfman gave a howl of agreement then growled threatening towards the door of the truck.

Kagome quickly grabbed the blanket, tried her best to cover the tank but to no prevail. She ducked underwater, bringing her full body into the tank as she closed her eyes. Hearing footsteps come towards her tank, Kagome clenched her eyes tighter when-

"Well isn't she the cutest little fishstick that swam the seven seas?"

Kagome blinked her eyes as she shot up from the water. "That's not nice! Fishsticks are disgusting!" A deep chuckle emitted the air as a large hand patted her on the head.

"Good afternoon Kagome." Mr. Tall said as Kagome grinned sheepishly towards the tall male.

"Good after- its noon?" Kagome questioned, now realizing that she was in a truck rather than in the building.

"Yes it is."

"How did I sleep so long?" She asked as she tried to pull herself out of the water but was stopped.

"Don't get up, from what Evra told me, though he was quite embarrassed to say anything, you are completely naked."

"Humans and their modesty is confusing. What's so strange about not wearing clothes? There are nudist beaches right?"

"Not everyone carries that point of view Kagome." Another masculine voice sounded as Kagome then recognized the other three people with Mr. Tall. Seeing her gaze to them and watching as Kagome waved to Evra who was blushing pretty bad, he cleared his throat.

"Kagome this is Truska and Larten Crepsley, you've seen them both during the performance." Mr. Tall introduced as Kagome nodded.

"Yes, yes, I enjoyed Truska's performance more than Larten's." She said as Larten guffawed at her. How could she say that? Truska giggled behind her hand at Larten's expression of shock.

"How can you say that!" Larten said pointing to Truska. "She just grows a beard, I can manipulate a poisonous spider! My life was at stake!"

Kagome snorted, her webbed hand covering mouth as she turned head away from him. "Heh. Life."

Larten rolled his eyes as Evra and Truska laughed at the him. Mr. Tall chuckled at Larten's predicament. Clearing his throat once more Larten began speaking once more. "Anyway, I have brought them both here to you for Larten might be watching over your tank when it will come to us leaving this town, and to introduce you to Truska whom I'm entrusting you as your guardian."

_Guardian?_ Kagome thought. The word sounded so foreign to her having been without one for so long. Seeing the hopeful look in Truska's face told Kagome that this bond wouldn't just be parent and child.

"Truska has lost both husband and child in their escape of poachers." Mr. Tall supplied as Kagome nodded her head. _She has lost her family, just like I have lost of mine._ She thought as a smile spread across her face. A high pitched squeal that sounded similar towards a dolphin rolled from the lips of Kagome as she happily splashed the water, causing all three males to step back a bit but stay cautious of the Wolfman while Truska stood in her spot and got wet. The woman smiled as she crossed the short space between she and Kagome and hugged the mermaid. Their voices sounded like the animals they grew with. Dolphin and seal.

"Crazy little fishstick sounds like a fish, why is that?" Larten questioned as Evra blinked his eyes.

"Dolphins aren't fish! They're mammals!"

"Kagome's voice box works differently than our own, from the research on our new member, Kagome's normal speech is the Dolphin squeals you hear from her mouth. Mermaids are much like dolphins when it comes to their high-pitched squeals and sonar, but then they are also very much like the fish when it comes to breathing through their gills. However, because Kagome is only half, she carries a few of the human characteristics, including her second form, the human-fish. The usage of spells though, shows me that her human parentage wasn't all human. In addition, she has three stomachs, two voice boxes, and can adjust the air in-take of her lungs."

"Let us not forget that Evra loves her." Larten grinned as the teen blushed horribly and glared at the vampire who chuckled.

"I-I do not!" Evra shouted causing the two older males to chuckle at him. Kagome blinked her eyes as Truska released her before trying to stand up again, her back was beginning to ache in her awkward position. Hands faster than lightning, Mr. Tall placed a dress on Kagome as she stood looking like a monster from the deep in a seafoam green dress. She looked at it in curiosity before shrugging and stepping out of the tank. Her webbed feet looked funny and made a "flop" sound on the ground as she walked. Water fell down her skin as she grinned.

"How long can you stay out of the water Kagome?" Larten asked curious. He never met a mermaid, nor one that could make legs for itself.

"Five to six hours. If its warm out then four hours at the max." She said with a shrug before giggling and jumping around. "Its kind of boring just staying in here, can we go somewhere else?" She asked looking at Mr. Tall then Truska. She felt she had to at least try the guardian thing, it was lonely not being able to talk some older figure for advice and Truska was beginning to remind her of her own mother.

"Yes, it is kind of claustrophobic in here, we'll keep to the theater, but once night arrives you will be escorted back here. The longer we stay here the longer people get suspicious of your disappearance." Mr. Tall said as Kagome nodded before clapping her hands.

"Oh goody, will there be popcorn and candy and such?" She asked playfully as Mr. Tall rolled his eyes while Larten chuckled.

"We, Kagome, are going to fix your diet to the one you use to have. Fish shouldn't be eating junk food."

Kagome ignored the fish comment and was salivating, imagining junk food galore. "But junk food good!" She said sounding much like the yellow fat man from the show Darren liked to watch.

"We are going to get you back into eating fish and raw meat Kagome, and if you're willing, back to hunting as well. Its amazing you haven't gotten sick yet, but that is going to stop now." Mr. Tall said with a that's-final tone of voice. Kagome frowned as Larten patted her on the back, a sigh escaping his mouth.

"Its okay little fishstick, he got me too." Larten said the two sighed in defeat. Why were the good things always out of reach when it came to Mr. Tall?

"Come on Kagome, we can explore the theater while we are still here." Evra said as Kagome's melancholy demeanor lightened as she nodded in agreement. She bounced towards Evra and the two left the truck and hurried into the theater without getting caught. Not that they would, no one lived or went through this part of town anyway.

* * *

"So, you've been running from your step-family? Is it because of something bad?' Evra asked unsure as the two walked through the upper levels of theater. Kagome shrugged as she glanced the green scaled boy.

"They want to showcase me for money. Mermaids are suppose to be fictional you know?" Evra gave her a look that clearly told her he didn't understand. He wouldn't of, he had not had the right childhood to say he did.

"Mermaids are folktales Evra. They're in stories to tell children when their father's go out to sea." She said as she pointed towards the rotten popcorn on the floor in the corner and made 'yuck' face and Evra chuckled.

"I see, I think, so then-"

"Why so curious Evra? Can't we just act like we were when we went to the carnival?" Kagome asked a bit irritated. Evra frowned and sighed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as Kagome glanced at him and sighed before grabbing a hold of his hand. "It's just that your some mystical person like Truska and Larten, and I'm just some weird looking human."

"But weird is awesome Evra, don't feel too bad. I like you just the way you are because then I can be me in front of you and not have to be someone else." She grinned giving him a reassuring squeeze of the hand. "Lets not let this guilt trip ruin our fun, so lets explore! There has to be interesting things here besides rotten popcorn!"

Evra gave a small smile before nodding his head. _Yeah, lets not go on guilt trips._ He thought before pulling on Kagome's hand. "Come on, I know of a place where there are only movie films! Maybe we could watch one!" He said excitedly while Kagome's eyes widened, though she wore a confused look.

"Isn't this an acting theater?"

"They must have used this theater for many different types of shows including movies, but none of that is important remember? We aren't going to have guilt trips!" Evra said as Kagome nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Evra dinner time!" Hans Hands shouted, waiting for his young green companion to appear. It wasn't normal for the young teenager to not eat. A boy was still a boy, and boys eat. After waiting for fifteen minutes the male had enough and told a couple of the stagehands that had prepared the food that he was going to search for him. He spent the next two hours looking for the green scaled teenager who was usually easy to find.

A laugh emitted through the air on the fourth floor of the theater catching Hans attention. A giggle also emitted from the room which caused Hans to freeze. There was another person in the room! _A young female…_ Hans thought wondering who could be with Evra without catching the attention of Mr. Tall or for that matter Larten. The two were great at finding people that did not need to be there. _But who is actually brave enough to hang out with Evra?_ Many people thought the boy scary since he wasn't normal. Children nowadays just weren't born with scales and reptilian features, it just wasn't natural.

Slowly walking closer to the room, he tip-toed and slowly opened the door, the noise from inside echoing through the hallway. The room was rather dark, with a glow coming from a moving old camera that was rolling an old-styled film. It played an old show, Howdy Doody, on the wall, and infront of said wall were two figures sitting there cracking up at the silly things Howdy Doody was saying.

Inching closer, Hans was able to identify the figure on the right. Evra's long blonde-ish green hair glowed in the dark if illuminated with light, his green scales glistening making him look eerily. Hans then looked at the figure on the left and froze. This one was female, her scales were rough looking and just made her look a bit frightening, even with the dress on her. She had what looked like helmet that spiked on her head and her hair was spiked and was a darker tone than her skin which was a blue-green color. Her feet were webbed and looked like duck feet. All in all she looked pretty strange.

"Evra?" Hans called out as the two figures froze and turned towards the male. Evra smiled and waved.

"Hey Hans!" His smile then turned into a frown, "why are you here?"

"Its dinner time…who is your friend?" Hans asked rubbing his hands together and never moving his attention from the black orbs with golden rims. They were both alluring and scary at the same time.

Evra looked at Kagome who looked at him, before he pointed at her. "This is Kagome, Kagome this is Hans. Though, I bet you already seen him at the show last night too."

She nodded her head. "Yes, but never introduced." She said before opening her mouth revealing sharp teeth. She flicked a black tongue on her drip lips and chin before sighing which caused Hans to blink. _SHE NEVER OPENED HER MOUTH TO SPEAK!_

Seeing the shock on his friend's face Evra mentioned, "She talks through her gills. Its like ventriloquism except she is actually speaking through her gills. Plus, her speech through her mouth is a bit…hard to understand." Evra then looked at Kagome who was licking her hands like a cat.

"I think we should go eat, I'm getting dehydrated, and if I don't do anything I'll get all gross and disgusting." She said as Evra nodded. They both got up and walked towards Hans who was still staring at Kagome.

"Y-you're the person Evra didn't want anyone to know about!" He said, his eyes widening. Kagome gave Evra questioning glance but he merely shrugged dropping the subject.

The three made their way down to ground level and towards backstage where everyone was eating. Talking along the way, Kagome giggled at some of the things Hans said, mostly about Evra, as they made their way down. The shock and slight fear of what she was dwindled down when they reached the second floor and they opened up when on the first. Now Evra was trying to get Hans to stop saying embarrassing things about him as Kagome encouraged the older male to do so.

"You should have seen him! He wouldn't stop pouting afterwards!" Hans laughed as Kagome giggled, glancing at Evra who had given up and was sulking behind them.

"Don't be sad Evra! Not everyone can cut their hair the right way when they're that young!"

"I believe I still have pictures of that brilliant bald spot Kagome, when we get to the next destination you gotta remind me cause my stuff is packed for tonight." Hans chuckled as Kagome nodded wanting to see Evra at his "finest".

Once the three made it backstage did the noise that was going on back there become a buzzing sound. Kagome blinked her eyes as many eyes turned towards her and stared before she smiled and skipped towards Truska, sitting beside her. She released a high-pitch squeal through her lips as Truska shrugged speaking in her seal tongue. The two spoke ignoring the people who were still staring at her, while Hans and Evra made their way towards the two sea-born women. When Evra sat beside Kagome she turned towards him, watching as he licked the inside of his nose with his long tongue. She gave him a 'what-the-heck' look before shaking her head.

"Truska says there is a clean bathroom here. Where would it be because I've seen one of the bathrooms and it was sooo disgusting that I couldn't believe I was in there. Do you know how hard it is to stop **"sweating"** its like, disgusting and hard! And gross, oh my gosh the bathroom could be like the future of how you humans destroy the world or something!" Hans laughed.

"It couldn't have been that bad-"

"That bad? THAT BAD?" Kagome threw her arms up in the air and released a string of foul words in her language through her mouth causing her to get hit in the back of the head by Truska who gave her a stern look. Feeling guilty she muttered a sorry while Hans just laughed harder. She glowered. "You don't have **"sit"** in the stall like I do." She muttered.

Evra restated it in easy terms when Hans didn't look like he understood. "She's not using the restroom Hans, she actually sitting in the stall. Without any form of water long periods of time or if she's getting hot, her body begins to hydrate itself by **"sweating"**. A fast way to fix the problem of **"sweating"** is for her to sit in the bathroom stall with her feet in the water." As Hans nodded his head understanding.

"So that's what happening to you-"

Evra and Hans jumped as Kagome was splashed with a bucket of water over head. Larten grinned with the bucket in hand before sitting down beside her.

"Hello little fishstick. Hiberius told me you were dehydrating because of your movie time with Evra so I thought I give you a little refreshment to cool you off." Glancing towards the other two males then back at her. "So how is everything?"

Kagome shrugged. "Nothing much has changed since earlier today-"

"Can someone please explain who this girl is?" A stagehand asked as many others, stagehands and performers alike, agreed. Larten frowned feeling a bit bad at forgetting that the others were not introduced to Kagome. _Boy am I getting old._ He thought. About to answer the question did Mr. Tall come into the room a package in his hand as he strolled over towards the drenched girl.

"How has your first day been Kagome?" Mr. Tall questioned as Kagome shrugged before eyeing the package, a familiar smell reaching her nose. Her mouth opened as drool ran down her chin.

"Good." She muttered as her black orbs got larger making the entire eye black with large golden rim.

"I see you still have your senses when it comes to eating what your suppose to be eating." Setting down the package he opened it up to reveal fresh bought fish. Raw and glistening.

"Have you been reading my mind or something?" She asked shocked that he would have her favorite fish before her.

"Yes, I have taken a glimpse of your mind." Mr. Tall said as her eyes widened.

"You're a bad man!"

"You know I could just take it back-"

"Itadakimasu." She said as she looked at the mackerel before her and lifted it up in hand. Opening her mouth she bit the whole head off and smiled happily, blood falling down her mouth.

"Mr. Tall?" Gertha Teeth called out as Mr. Tall turned his attention towards the woman with perfect teeth.

"Let me introduce our newest, youngest member to the cirque. Everyone this is, Kagome Higurashi. A runaway I've been following for years now. Native: Japan. Species: Half Human/ Half Mermaid. Age: 12. Recruited yesterday." The group nodded their heads as they watched the girl devour the fish like she's never had food before. Evra and Hans watched in morbid fascination as she ripped, chewed, and crunched on the fish and its organs, of course though, Truska wacked her on the back of the head again for her poor manners and etiquette.

"You know, I would be grossed out watching this if I wasn't entirely weird." Hans said while Evra nodded in agreement. Watching a girl bite the head off a rather large fish wasn't as disturbing as most of the things they've seen. And they've seen a lot.

"Once you are finished, Truska will take you back to your tank, if that is okay with you?" Mr. Tall questioned as Kagome shook her head "yes". "Okay then," he turned to everyone else. "I want you all packed and ready once dinner is over. We will be leaving at dawn tomorrow due to it being pretty bad weather tonight, so I want you all in your vehicles so that we can head out when woken up. We've spent enough time in this town so its best we leave."

The group nodded their heads in understanding and continued on what they were doing, occasionally taking glances at the new member. She was just as strange as the Wolfman when it came to have two different parents. Feeling nothing bad or weird about her besides her eating and cooling off habits, they easily deemed her harmless and nice. She had to be if Evra was hanging off her.

Once dinner was done, Kagome was lead back towards her tank after saying goodnight to Larten and Hans. Evra told her he was going to talk to her in the morning. Waving Mr. Tall goodnight she followed her guardian back to the truck. Once inside Truska helped Kagome take off her dress and watched as she said goodnight to the Wolfman who grunted in response before getting into her tank where her lower half of her body changed into its true form. Getting into a comfortable position where her body was fully submerged into the water did Truska cover the tank with blanket with a whispered goodnight in the air.

* * *

Mr. Tall walked into the truck with Kagome's tank and muttered a spell on the room to keep its inhabitants asleep. He didn't want anything making noise when truck began moving. Nodding his head he left the room to also get some much needed sleep.

* * *

The next morning when all woke up, Evra frowned as he headed for the vehicle he mostly rode in with Hans when he noticed that Larten's coffin was not moved nor was his person, as he stood before Madam Octa's cage. _What is he thinking?_ Evra thought confused. Shaking his head, and then making sure that his whole body was covered he got into the truck and sat down in the backseat. The truck had tinted windows to keep people from looking in, which gave some security to those who couldn't change their appearance.

Turning to Hans, Evra frowned. "Why is Larten staring at Madam Octa's cage?"

Hans motioned his body in an I-don't-know gesture as Evra just stared before glancing back at Larten.

"Is he coming with us then?"

"Larten says he'll be staying here for a while, and that he'll meet up with us when he's done."

"Alright." Evra said as he played with the sleeves of the long coat he was wearing. "What town do you think we will be going to?"

"I really don't know, the reason we were travelling so much in these past years was of Kagome. But now we have her so I really don't know Evra."

Evra frowned but nodded his head in understanding. A door to his left opened causing Evra to turn his head and watch as a stagehand, Roberto climbed into the truck. The male had tan skin with greasy black hair that he slicked back. He had a slight beard and sideburns, and wore dark jean vest with oil stained pants. He looked gruff but had a nice personality. His favorite past time was sling shooting rubber-bands at the audience.

"Evra my man, your little girlfriend is quite adorable!" Roberto chuckled as Evra's eyes widened.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He said exasperated as Hans and Roberto laughed. "She's my friend!"

"That's not what-"

Truska got into the front, in front of Hans and was looking at the three males with a frown before shaking her head. Seeing the guardian of Kagome made the three change the subject.

"So where do you think we will go next?" Roberto questioned all the rest of the occupants shrugged.

"Hopefully somewhere warm, I hate the cold climate." Evra said as the other laughed.

"Says the human in snakeskin." Laughed Hans as Evra glared at the guy, kicking his seat in annoyance.

The drive through the city was rather uneventful. Though, there was a slight intermission where Evra who became irritated and angry with his friends taunts went to sit in the truck Kagome's tank was in for the rest of the ride.

"It seems your feelings get easily hurt, go fish. Can't you buck up or something, do you have any fours?"

"Go fish. Hard to buck up when you haven't had a similar experience, any fives?"

"That's the third book you've made! How is it that you can create one so fast!" Kagome whined as she handed over cards. Evra grinned in triumph before playfully fluttering his lashes.

"You're so easy to read Gome!"

"Evra!" Kagome whined dropping her cards and trying to grab Evra who quickly avoided her wet hands. The Wolfman chuckled in his cage at Kagome's distress. She pouted in her tank, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she waved her tail back and forth.

"Aw don't be such a sour puss, Kagome!" Evra laughed before sitting before her tank once more. Kagome 'humphed', turning her head to side and looking at the truck's wall rather than the chuckling snake male. After five minutes though, Evra had enough and sighed.

"Aww come on Kagome don't be mean, I didn't mean it!"

Kagome glanced towards Evra with a frown before a sigh escaped and she grinned, splashing Evra with water. Evra rolled his eyes at her childishness before splashing her. The two laughed, shrieked, squealed, with Evra laying on his back with wet cards, and Kagome leaning over her tank drawing circles on his arm.

"Evra?" Kagome asked, tracing the scale patterns on his skin.

"Yes?" He asked not bothering to look at her, feeling her skin against his was sending strange yet pleasurable sensations through his body.

"Have you ever dreamt of the future?" She asked, stopping what she was doing to just look at him. "I've wondered, and I've noticed that I don't fit in anywhere." Evra opened his eyes and looked at her confused. Kagome had a sad expression as she sighed, her eyes downcast. "No one can fall in love with a Halfling."

Evra stared at her, sitting up he frowned. "But that can't be true." Evra said, he liked her, she was awesome! And Truska, Truska likes her too! What was she talking about? What was love but another form of like right?

Kagome just shook her head seeing the mix of emotions go through Evra's eyes. He knew not of what love was, he never had been with a family, with parents. Kagome sighed removing her hand from Evra's scaled arm and slumped into her tank, laying on her side as she dragged her clawed finger on the glass. She felt love once and wished to be immersed within it once more. She knew she get something of the sort with Truska…but she didn't want that…

Evra frowned as he sat up looking at the melancholy state his friend was in. _Was it something I said?_ He thought hoping he didn't accidently make his friend sad. She was the only one his age, he didn't feel like losing her! Laying his arm upon the rim of the tank, Evra laid his head down before tracing designs onto the water. The shift of the water made Kagome glance at him in curiosity. She gave a small smile, grabbing his finger and holding onto it, as Evra chuckled.

"I'm sorry if I made you upset." He said as he wiggled is captive finger. "Okay, now I'm feeling upset, can we change the subject?"

Kagome sighed, bubbles erupting from her mouth as she nodded her head. A smile slit her face as she quickly sat up, startling the poor snake boy. "Evra!"

"Yeah?" Evra questioned warily.

"We should go explore the next town we enter! I've never been in other parts of the country, I bet its real exciting!"

Evra grinned, "I don't believe it such an easy thing Kagome. I have chores to do like everyone else in this cirque. You might not be able to do much because you have to constantly keep yourself hydrated, but, I do. I might have to find food…" Evra shivered a disgusted look on his face.

"Like…like…" Kagome said remembering when she first met him and the strange little person she saw with Steve. She remembered Hans saying that thing ate garbage.

Evra nodded his head before shaking his head as if to keep it from producing the images from his mind. "Yeah… I hate them, but I can't do anything about it since they're property of Mr. Tiny."

"Mr. Tiny?" Kagome questioned, something sounded familiar about the name-

_**.FlashBack.**_

_A five year old Kagome swam towards her stepfather who was decked out in swimming trunks in her swimming pool. Her stepmother frowned, arms crossed infront of her as she glared at the "**freak"** play with her husband. HER HUSBAND! Her daughters whinned, wanting to know when they could play in the pool without the freak in it. Her stepmother waved her daughters off saying that they'd have their turn soon enough. She stood there contemplating when a familiar sound interrupted the sounds of splashing, giggling, and laughing._

_The woman raised a brow, taking her cell phone from her purse on the wall and opening it up._

_"Hello?" She asked casually not to deter her husband suspicions._

_"Nice to hear from you as well mademosille."_

_" ?"_

_"Ryouko nice to hear your beautiful voice."_

_The woman produced a disgusted frown upon her pert lips. "What do you want, I thought I was finished with you." _

_A deep chuckle sounded through the phone. "Did you now?" The chuckles continued. "I believe my dear pet that only I have a say at when I'm through with anyone. And though you have may have finished your debt, your services are still needed."_

_"Services, what services?" She whispered harshly into the phone. Her husband glanced at her, while holding onto the freak with curious orbs. She gave him a fake smile which he raised a brow to before continuing to play with his stepdaughter._

_"You know… The mermaid you currently you have in your pool. I want her." Ryouko's eyes widened as she glanced around. 'How, how does he know?' She thought. A deep chuckle startled again from her phone._

_"Did you really think you could hide such a fact from me, my little pet? Let me remind you of the things I can do, and the life I can ruin for you and your pests of daughters. You will do as I say, when I say it you hear?" Ryouko nodded into her phone, gulping. She glanced at the laughing two within the swimming pool, a thought coming to her._

_"If I give her to you, will she be out of my hair?" She questioned._

_"Yes." Was the agreeing tone on the line before a tone sounded. A smirk slithered upon pink lips. Brown eyes glinted, not noticing the slightly frightened dark blue ones staring at her from within the pool._

_**.End of Flashback.**_

Evra continuously waved a hand in front of Kagome's face in fear. She hadn't been responding to him ever since he mentioned Mr. Tiny's name. Feeling like he had lost her – the option of dousing water upon her wasn't much option since she was already in it – when dark blue eyes blinked and she looked at him.

"Evra?" She questioned as he gave a sigh of relief.

"Kagome, don't do that ever again, I think you scared the scales off of me." Evra told her as she snickered. _Scales? Really?_ Shaking her head she sighed and played with Evra's golden locks. He didn't mind as he let her do what she wanted, it seemed to be something she always did anyway. The ride was quiet, with the two falling asleep, Evra next to Kagome's tank while she hung off her tank, her fingers curled in his golden locks. It It was late in the evening when the truck stopped and the back door opened. It was during this time that Kagome fell back into her tank asleep and Evra woke up.

Truska giggled at the teen who was rubbing his hand over his sleepy eyes while she walked over towards him and her charge. Seeing that Kagome was still out she instead beckoned the teen to follow her while stagehands came for the Wolfman. Leading the teen out, Evra finally noticed the landscape they were in. They were once again situated far from a town, and hidden in the foliage. The town didn't look that rich or great and looked rather old.

"This is Newsport Hills, a town not that far from Heppleburg. " Mr. Tall told everyone. "We will pitch tent and do a few shows here before continuing on our way. Merely think of this place as rest stop and not a place to stay, we have much ground to cover until we find a better place. At the moment because most of our better acts are away we cannot do much. Not that I'm saying your acts are not of high quality, it seems that most people nowadays rather see the extreme and weird then the strange and unique."

Everyone sighed when hearing this news, this only meant that they couldn't take everything of theirs out the boxes. That they would have to choose between something and leave the other things within their cardboard prisons. Evra blinked his eyes a bit, wide awake now as he glanced at everything. The area was…drab. It was boring. It was… he noticed that there wasn't any source water around. Walking up to his guardian he stood beside him as Mr. Tall sighed, glancing down at his charge.

"She will have to make due with what she has until we are able to supply her with more water. Until then she has to stay within her tank." He told Evra who nodded his head in understanding. Sighing when his guardian didn't have any more to say, Evra sauntered off to do his chores.

* * *

Kagome blinked tired black blue orbs, before sitting up from her position within her tank. Wolfman gave her a nod of greeting as she nodded back before glancing at everything. It was dark and the only source of light was from the door that was a ajar behind her. Wanting to know where Evra went she got up…or at least tried to. She noticed that her body wasn't listening to her as she tried to will her tail to turn into legs. Sadly her magic wasn't working at all. _What the?_ She questioned mentally as she struggled, grunted, and growled for legs to appear but only cause her tail to flop. _Why isn't it working?_ She thought, mentally she began to panic. Were they going to give her away? Her mind was shooting off questions a mile a minute as she tried to comprehend what was going on. It was at that moment that Evra sauntered back into the truck with Kagome's dinner in hand and a tired look on his face. He slumped beside her tank and groaned as her blue black eyes turned to him and before he could blink, had launched herself onto the poor unsuspecting boy. Evra's golden eyes widened as the girl tightly gripped his shoulders, pressing her face to his.

"Kagome?" He asked, his face darkening in a blush at the close contact, though his eyes shown concern. Was she okay? When she didn't hear anything he glanced at her. "Kagome?" He called out again.

"You won't let them give me away, will you Evra?" She asked the boy. Just thinking of her evil step-mother, and even more evil step-sisters made her want to vomit. Her eyes widened as images seemed to fly by her mind of the things they'd do to her. Evra blinked his eyes as he felt the tightening of Kagome's arms around his shoulders. Evra blushed despite his concern and unwrapped Kagome's arms from his shoulders to give her a half-arm hug.

"You know I wouldn't do that. If I did…I'd be all alone again."

"Then why can I get out? Where are we?" She questioned, her voice still panicked.

"We're in Newsport Hills, it's a rinky dink town with no water in this area. Mr. Tall spelled your water so that you don't leave. Even though it would be pretty cool to explore with you right now, it's best that you stay in the your tank until we find some water for you. Can't having you become a dried up fishstick, right?" He giggled as Kagome blushed and then pouted, wacking him upside the head.

"I'm not a fishstick!" She yelled before her eyes focused on the raw meat that lay innocently on a plate beside Evra. "Is that for me?"

"Yeah. Can't you-"

"Shut it Evra." Kagome said while reaching for the meat. Evra rolled his eyes at her struggles before he gave her the meat. She smiled, quickly pecking him on the cheek before eating her dinner. All Evra could do was stare wide-eyed at the girl who gave him butterflies. His scaled hand touched his cheek as his face darkened some more. _She, she just kissed me!_ A goofy smile appeared on his face. A love-struck goofy smile, not that he knew what it was.

When Kagome was finished, she placed the plate on the floor before once more playing with Evra's hair once more. Evra guessed it was her way of calming down, yet, in truth Kagome just liked playing with his hair. She had done so when she was kid and played with her mother or step-father's hair. It made her feel, safe.

"Evra?" She questioned as she glanced at the relaxed boy laying beside her tank.

"Yeah?" He questioned, blinking his eyes a bit to ward of the sleep. It was getting close to his bed time anyway.

"Will we always be together?" Her voice was beginning to slur with sleep consuming her once more, but with Evra the questioned woke him up. Moving his head towards the slumping form of Kagome as her arm hung from the tank and fingers still curled in his hair.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously. Kagome turned her back to him, taking her arms she laid into the water silent. All Evra could do was blink. _What did she mean?_ Shaking his head he sighed and got up and left, not really sure of the matter and to go to bed. When he was fully gone that Kagome blew bubbles from her mouth in a "sigh" of sorts. Remembering the flashback of Mr. Tiny, of her evil stepmother bothered her to no end. She didn't want to leave, nor did she want to be separated from her love ones. Steve and Darren were her first best friends and to leave them made her sad inside. _And now… I feel the same for Evra…_ She thought. Evra reminded her much of her father, step-father, and of Steve and Darren, and it comforted her. She had lost so many people in her life to either death or running away…and she didn't want to leave Evra or for her to leave Evra. Was this selfishness? _No…_ She thought. _It's not. Isn't it?_ She wanted to spend as much time with the snake boy as possible, in these past few days he'd been so friendly, so nice to her and it warmed her heart. _I don't want this feeling to go away…_ Her mind whispered as sleep succumbed her.

The next morning was quiet, as the people of Cirque du Freak woke up with aching bodies and tired limbs. Evra blinked his golden eyes before yawning and stretching. He silently did his chores within is tent, mainly care for his snake who hissed her greeting as she awoke with a yawn.

"Hey there." Evra said to the large reptile that flicked her tongue on his face. Evra giggled before pushing the large snake off of him and getting her food ready. Once done, he got into chore doing mode. Stepping out of the tent he was greeted with two stagehands, Carla and Morelia, carrying Kagome's tank to Truska's tent with no Kagome in it. Confused he glanced around to find the mermaid. Seeing his confusion Seersa snickered skipped towards Evra.

"Looking for Gome?" She asked as Evra widened his eyes at the abrupt appearance of the woman. Having no comment of what to say, he stayed silent. Seersa snickered some more. "She left her tank early morn with Mr. Tall. Did you know your little friend is a priestess? They're magical beings of Japan. Mr. Tall…" Seersa continued talking, feeling a bit superior to the snake boy at knowing this information, and failed to see Evra leaving. "… He took her out into the meadows over there to teach her meditation. He thinks it will help her to control her form, you know?" Seersa blinked her blue eyes and glanced around, where did Evra go?

Truska smiled reassuringly towards Evra as he sat beside her as she dished out food for the cirque. Today was sausage on a stick and oatmeal. Beside her feet were rabbits, alive but not for long. Being so far from water they couldn't find fresh fish for Kagome and so to make due they got rabbits instead. Raw meat was raw meat right?

"Truska?" The bearded woman turned her gaze to Evra who looked a bit upset, much different than what he usually looked like in the morning. "Nevermind…" He sighed and stared at the food that was given to him. Truska frowned before putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He gave he a small weak smile, what Kagome told him the day before, weighed heavily on his mind. It was a half an hour later when Kagome and Mr. Tall walked back into camp. Kagome looked energetic and…dirty. And was there a clump of dirt in her hair?

"You did well Kagome, next time though, when I say dodge, you dodge." Mr. Tall told the girl with a chuckle. Kagome sheepishly grinned.

"Gomen ne, Tall-san." Kagome apologized catching the ears of many of the campers. They never heard her in her native tongue, it was always English or Merman speak. "Okaasan, I mean, Mom didn't show me much because I was so young. A priestess is suppose to be holy you know? You are not supposed to mix, and so with my birth she kept to those traditions. Beast and holy being are of two sides of the spectrum. I kind of went along with it, thinking I didn't have powers." Mr. Tall patted her on the head with a smile on his face.

"We will continue your training during the morning hours then." He told her before walking towards his trailer and going inside. Kagome nodded her head before skipping towards Truska and Evra and sitting beside the boy.

"Morning Truska. Morning Evra. What's the plan for today?" She asked not bothered by the silence or the stares, or the saddened state Evra was in. Eating the rabbit however changed the silence. Turns out… Evra's eyes widened as he and Truska removed the tiny beast from Kagome's violently coughing form… Kagome was allergic to rabbits. Oddly enough, Mr. Tall had an allergy shot and Kagome went to rest in her tank with a fretting Truska. As things began to calm down in the morning and after chores were finished that Evra walked within Truska's tent to see Kagome. A chuckle erupted from his lips as he saw Kagome being dressed in what looked like an olden time Victorian dress with ruffles. How Truska conjured up a dress like that was questionable.

Evra coughed in hand to cover up a grin, " You look umm… prestigious." He told the girl who glared at him. Truska giggled at the boy before patting Kagome on her head and then pushing her to sit down as the walked over towards Evra with an eerie smile on her face. The smile took quite a while for Evra to recognize before it was too late.

Kagome giggled at the green cowboy sitting next to her. "You look dashing." She giggled as Evra pouted, poking out his lower lip and turning his head away to hide the blush that was turning his scales a darker shade. Sighing, the two sat beside one another enjoying the silence and comfort of each other's presence. However, silence wasn't much of who Kagome was, as she began to make popping sounds with her mouth. Evra glanced at the Kagome, a golden brow raised, as she giggled and continued flexing her lips and making popping noises.

"So Kagome…" He began as he looked at the ground. Swinging his legs back forth he took a quick glance at the mermaid girl before looking at his cowboy-booted feet.

"Hai?" She answered looked at him. Kagome blinked her second eye lids while licking her lips like a cat.

"What do you-" He looked at her and then sighed. _I'll ask her later_. He thought before quickly changing his question. "What was life like on your own?"

"On my own?" Kagome questioned while tapping her chin. Her eyes glazed over. "Well I ran away from home. My stepmother and her baka daughters were going to sell me…to this guy. So I left the first chance I got. Since I couldn't take any transportation, and also since the shrine wasn't far from the river, I took off. Being on my own was rather hard though. You don't know how hard it is… to know… to feel… like you don't belong anywhere." Kagome held her arms as her eyes widened. "I'm not full mermaid and I'm not full human. My magic isn't up to par to normal priestesses and mermaids, and I have no place to go. Mr. Tall claims that when I reach puberty my body will fully transform me into a mermaid because the mermaid blood is so much stronger than my human blood. He says the change will be excruciatingly painful, but because I was born half and half, my magic won't be as strong and I might-"

"Okay, okay I understand. " Evra said stopping Kagome from mentally scaring herself. He didn't even want her to tell him the whole gist, just if it were okay or not. Seeing the fear in her eyes he decided he put a stop to her fears. Putting a hand on her shoulders, he gave her a half hug and sighed. Blinking golden eyes, Evra jumped up startling his companion who almost fell of the bed she was sitting on.

"That's it!" Evra said with determination brewing in his eyes and triumphant grin on his face.

"What's it?" Kagome asked confused at Evra's sudden cheerful attitude.

"We'll go exploring in the town!" He said with glee as Kagome merely blinked her eyes.

"But Evra," Kagome began as she stood up and wiped the imaginary dirt of her dress. "As much as I want to go out and explore, because we aren't close to a river or a lake, I have to stay here until we find one. Plus it's hot out and I'll dehydrate faster. But you know what? Maybe next time, right now let's just play around here." She told Evra with a smile, presenting sharp teeth. Evra sighed, well there goes his brilliant plan. A smile graced his lips however, at the realization that he would be able to spend time with his female friend-

"There's the little fishstick and snake-boy." Hans said walking in on his feet that on his hands. Snickering at their "choice" of wear he crossed his arms before sighing, and running his hands through his sandy-colored hair.

"Hey Hans, what's up?" Evra questioned as he turned his body fully towards Hans. Kagome struggled with walking in her dress, not used to it being in layers and most definitely not used to wearing one that was heavy.

"Some of the stagehands and props guys and I were going to buy some supplies from Newsport Hills for Mr. Tall and go explore the area. Because of how small the place is, Mr. Tall has decided to not do a show here, so we thought that we might as well as scope the area."

"I don't know." Evra told Hans truthfully, he wanted to go, but he also wanted to hang out with Kagome alone. He didn't understand as to why his mind continually told him, _"bros before hoes"_, not truly understanding the phrase. Kagome wasn't whatever a hoe was and Hans wasn't his brother. Hans seeing the conflict brewing in Evra's eyes, frowned, realizing why the boy was having trouble deciding. Looking at Kagome who frowned, he pondered a bit.

"Hmm, maybe I can figure something out and talk to Truska and Mr. Tall. There has to be some sort of way to keep you dehydrated so we can hang out, Kagome. Maybe Mr. Tall knows?" He told her as he nodded his head and left the two in the tent. Kagome sighed as she walked towards her small tank near Truska's bed and sighed as she put her feet within the water. Evra watched her before walking towards her and sitting next to her. Playing with her hair, he sighed.

"What is it?" Kagome asked watching as Evra shrugged his shoulders and continued to play with her hair.

"What does it feel like to be a mermaid?" He asked curious. "I've been labeled a snake boy, but I don't know what it's like to be a snake. Yet…"

"I have been born a mermaid?" Kagome softly giggled. "It's alright I guess. I don't know what it is like to be human. So many things about me is just so much more different than human it is hard to pin-point what part of me is human and which isn't. I like how I can breathe in water and real air, I have far superior senses to humans, and am stronger than the normal human. Oh! And my blood is poisonous. It's black unlike the human red, and it's toxic. When I reach maturity, I know that my voice will change, Mr. Tall told me that mermaids not only save sailors, they were also the one's to crash the boats as well. Our voices, male and female, are very ethereal; meaning they are enchanted. A mermaid's voice catches the sailor's heart and mind creates an illusion of happiness, safety, and love. We are often called _sirens_ in folktales. Sirens are whole different mystical creatures of the seas. They're ugly and control the oceans, they look like birds with human heads and like to eat lost sailors." Kagome said with disgust before shaking her head. "I'm kind of excited to grow up, I won't have to urge my body to turn my tail into legs, I'll be able to make the change instantly. Plus!" She grinned at Evra who raised a brow at her growing excitement. "No more dehydration! Well, not true. My body will fully have no glands, but because of my magic, I'll be able to do the basic water spell to always be hydrated! Isn't that amazing!"

The infectious grin on Kagome's face was contagious, and soon was Evra was grinning as happily as she. The two talked to one another, their outfits still on them, for half an hour more until Hans returned with a Mr. Tall. Kagome and Evra watched as Mr. Tall put a sticker onto Kagome's hand and then Evra's. Kagome and Evra looked at it confused, watching as the symbols on the sticker changed and then glowed. Kagome blinked her eyes as she watched her blue-green scaled skin turn a peachy pale as her body turned into what she would have looked like if human. Dark blue eyes blinked confused before going wide as they tried locating any part of her that was _fishy_. Seeing her panic, Mr. Tall chuckled.

"Even though you have the ability to become human, you do not have the ability to fix what cannot be fixed, meaning you gland problem - the reason why you've been in your true form all this time. This form you see now, is merely a temporary humanoid form, but will give all the human things you need to survive. You are still you, just think of it as a disguise." He told Kagome who nodded in understanding. _This is so much better than what I can do! _She thought excitedly. When she was in her humanoid form, before, she usually brought bottles of water or stayed close to areas that had water, but now, now she didn't have to do either. Wanting to see what being human looked like, Kagome stared down at her human toes instead of her webbed ones. Her curiosity went as far as to look-

Evra blushed horribly as he quickly jumped up and pulled Kagome's dress down. Hans laughed though stopped at the glare Mr. Tall gave him as he also stopped Kagome from "investigating" herself. Kagome looked up at him curious.

"With this sticker Kagome you'll be able to go out with them into the city, but remember this sticker is only temporary, and will wear off if it gets wet."

Blinking cutely Kagome, she frowned. "So to make everything clear, I won't dehydrate like I usually do but like a human?"

Mr. Tall shook his head "no", while putting a sticker on Evra's hand as well. "No you won't dehydrate. And I only have two of these so there won't be other trips like this. Originally I was going use these as an emergency, but since we have two people of inhumanly appearances, I guess this "emergency" works just as fine." Mr. Tall told the two as Kagome mind reeled on the information and then a smile blossomed on her face. Quickly standing on wobbly legs she launched herself towards Mr. Tall and hugged.

"Arigato Tall-san!" She said with a smile on her face. Mr. Tall chuckled patting her on the head before watching Kagome take a step-back. She quickly got used to her legs, and wiggled her toes. _If only I had my shoes_. She thought, though from Mr. Tall's disgusted look on his face, she knew he wouldn't accept those types of shoes. She hadn't minded the fungi farm they were growing. She thought it common… _So maybe I was wrong?_ She mentally giggled.

"I believe Truska has children clothes. She loves collecting all types of clothing, so I bet she has some here. Evra I assume you know where your clothes are?" Mr. Tall asked his ward who nodded his head. Kagome looked over at the "human" Evra who had slightly tanned skin, hazel green eyes, and blonde hair. Hans could only stare at the boy, he most certainly would have a been a lady-killer if he stayed human.

Evra blushed, fingering his blonde locks with his fingers. "Yeah, I do." Mr. Tall nodded his head and the wished the trio a great time in the town before leaving. Patting Evra on the shoulder, Hans and Evra left the tent so Kagome could change. Kagome walked over towards the trunk Truska scavenged through, and found a pale pink sundress white strapped sandals and straw hat. Getting out of the dress – which was much more difficult than it took to put on – Kagome put on the clothes and shoes, and then looked at herself in a mirror. It felt a bit strange being human, though – Kagome fixed her hair into ponytail using a string she found on the ground, to tie up her hair - Kagome couldn't help but feel nostalgic. She had remembered her step-father telling her that she looked much like her mother.

_Mama…_She thought sadly.

"Kagome, are you decent in here?" Hans called out from outside the tent as Kagome gave a loud "yes". She still didn't understand humans and their privacy issues, but went along with them anyway. Walking out of the tent, she was greeted by Hans who had his arms crossed over his chest and Evra who was looking quite embarrassed. It seemed that when he walked back to his tent, he gave some people quite a scare thinking that a child had somehow come across their campsite. Hans as well as Evra quickly reassured he was Evra, mostly because of how his snake still wrapped her body around him and licked his face in affection before he hissed at her to stop which the snake did reluctantly. Evra now sported shorts, a baggy short-sleeved tunic and gladiator sandals. Hans raised a brow at Kagome's choice of clothing before shrugging and leading the two to where a group of stagehands were standing far off from the campsite. Men and women alike dressed in casual wear to blend in. The group stared at Evra and Kagome before shrugging, used to seeing strange things and not really bothered with their appearances.

The group made their slow trek into town, each going in different directions to get what they needed. Hans told Kagome and Evra to stay close to Carlita, a props crew member and stage performer. Kagome remembered her to be one of the ladies that tranced Wolfman out of his cage. Seeing her curious look Evra leaned over and whispered to her that Carlita could put anyone in a trance by looking at someone and saying their name backwards. Being the daughter of a magician had it's perks. Eyes widening Kagome couldn't help but be amazed. Being with this group just made it more and more interesting.

Carlita had to buy some fabric and meat for Wolfman. Usually they would just hunt what animals they could find, but Wolfman was a picky eater interestingly enough, and only liked beef, steak; anything cow related he liked. Sad to say, there were no wild cows here. Kagome latched herself onto Evra's arm as the walked close to the Hispanic woman. Carlita noticed and could not help but giggle. The two youngest members of the cirque just looked so cute together! Evra blushed upon contact and failed miserably to hide his blush.

"Aw, this is the place." Carlita told her two followers as they walked into a fabric store called Anne's Threads – Fabric, Yarn, and Scrapbook store. Walking inside the two followed Carlita before getting curious and looking through the aisles and rows upon rows of things. Carlita could only giggle at how childish they were acting. Purchasing the fabrics she needed she led the two to the meat store. Since it seemed this was the only butcher place around, it was rather crowded so Carlita asked for Kagome and Evra to stay outside. Kagome hummed as she played with Evra's fingers while Evra looked around. People stared at them in curiosity making him feel on edge. Did they really look out of place? Glancing down at himself, his looks may have been exotic, but other than that, this was what he was supposed to look like.

Evra felt Kagome tense beside him as her dark blue orbs looked at a girl walking across the street. Seeing her eyes narrow he quickly took a hold of her arm and held her down as she blinked and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" He harshly whispered.

"She has been eyeing you for the past ten minutes. I wish to know why." Kagome told him as he raised a perfect brow in curiosity before a smug grin appeared on his lips and face.

"Jealous?" He asked as Kagome's eyes widened as she tried backing from him, yet with his grip on her arm all she could do was lean backward. A rosy blush colored her cheeks as Evra flicked his tongue like a snake and chuckled.

"Umm… no…. well…." Kagome couldn't help but look away from him as Evra chuckled some more before letting go of his friend and then wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Well you shouldn't be." Evra told her a smile on his face. Kagome could only let out an unintelligible "huh?" as her response.

"You are _**my**_ friend." He told her confidently, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. He knew she had two other friends, Steve and…whatever the other kid's name was, but he bet that they didn't feel the same way as he did when he was with her. It was just something about her that made him feel giddy inside. The feelings were comforting and then sometimes unbearable. Being near her made his heart beat a little faster, made his mind move a little slower, and made his life a whole lot brighter. And he wasn't going to let her go.

Kagome heard the added emphasis of the word "my" Evra used and rolled her eyes. He was beginning to sound like Steve to her, and as much as she wanted to correct him, she couldn't. Hearing the added emphasis made her heart beat a little bit faster and she didn't care. Evra meant to her a whole lot more than Steve did, though Steve was close in feelings. But Evra... Evra understood her, he went through the same things, and he understood what being alone felt like before coming to the cirque. _And… and well, he is really cute too._ Kagome couldn't help but blush at that thought.

"You're _**my**_ friend too Evra." Though she didn't know what the emphasis would mean, Kagome knew that it couldn't describe what Evra meant to her any better. Since coming to the cirque, he was now her world.

The two sat in silence waiting for Carlita to come out of the butcher. Evra waved at Renolds and Lyonol, twin stage hands of English decent, the two men had heavy accents and lean-muscular bodies. They sometimes performed – the two were great contortionists and acrobats – though they loved being behind the scenes more than anything. Behind Renolds and his brother was Luke another stage hand, shorter and beefier, the man was a war hero, and enjoyed explosives though he spent most of his time keeping the twins together. He may be shorter than his two "childish" companions, but when he punched it hurt…a lot. The trio walked towards Evra and Kagome looking at the two before glancing into the butcher shop.

"Haff'in fun out 'ere?" Luke asked as the two children sighed.

"Carlita has been in there _forever_!" Evra whined.

"We're _dying_ out here!" Kagome sighed dramatically falling over. The older men laughed.

"'Gome, Evra want to hang out 'ith us?" The twins questioned as Kagome and Evra frowned. They couldn't just up and leave Carlita. Seeing their hesitation Luke sighed.

"How 'bout you two go 'ith the tweens and I'll 'ait 'ere for Carleeta." Kagome bit her lip worriedly before nodding her head. Evra already standing helped her up and the two followed the twins who excitedly told the two that they were going to the park.

"We saw it! Beaut! Biggest play set we ever did see!" Lyonol said excitedly as his brother nodded his head in agreement. Evra grinned while Kagome stared at them confused. When the quartet arrived she recognized the area. _Isn't this a playground?_ She thought but then dismissed the thought to play. She never had the time to play and was quite excited. All of them began to play around, women and their children, however kept to themselves. A boy about Kagome and Evra's age walked up to said girl as she swung on the swing set. He was a bit older and had a smug grin on his face.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" He asked curious as he glanced at his friends who snickered at him from where they stood, which was close to the slides. The boy had messy brown hair, brown eyes, and tannish skin. He wore a brown shirt with strange writing on it, blue jean shorts, and black chuck taylors.

Kagome blinked her dark blue eyes, "Isn't it customary for the one asking the question to give their name first?" She asked causing the boy to blink his eyes wide as his friends laughed at him. The boy glared at his friends before combing his fingers through his brown messy hair, before blinking his chocolate brown eyes.

Kagome slowed down her swing. "My name is Kagome, and yours?" She asked.

"Brandon." He told her as she smiled.

"Hello Brandon! I never met a Brandon before, where does the name originate?" She asked curious.

Brandon blushed, this girl was so forward! "I…I don't know." He told her honestly, a bit flustered.

"Kagome?" Dark blue eyes met those of Evra's who walked over towards her, eyeing Brandon with suspicion.

Kagome jumped out of her swing, landing next to Brandon who jumped before smiling and walking towards Evra, latching onto his arm. "Evra meet Brandon. Brandon this is Evra, he's my best-friend." Brandon looked at the boy. The boy looked just as exotic as the girl, but one could easily tell that the two didn't come from the same place.

"H…Hello Evra." Brandon stuttered. This, this Evra made him feel…bad? _Why?_ He thought curiously.

"Hello." Evra said before glancing at Brandon's friends. "Is there something you need?" He asked.

Brandon shrugged. "You guys looked new, so I wondered if you guys wanted to hang out with us or not. Or are your _babysitters_ not going to allow you to?" Kagome's smile turned to a frown. Unknown to the two boys, as Kagome's pupils grew big in seconds as she looked into this guy's aura. It had grew dark in a matter seconds, this kid was not whom she thought he was. _You're not human_. She thought before blinking her eyes, the pupils getting smaller quickly.

Evra's body stiffened at the boy's tone. He knew something was off about this kid. Especially when he was eyeing Kagome while talking to his friends. "They're not our babysitters." Evra told him.

Brandon raised a brow to this before smirk appeared on his lips. "Then you want to hang with us? We're going to Squire's."

"Squire's?" Evra and Kagome asked confused. Brandon nodded.

"It's the lake this town was built around. Well not built all around. Heppleburg, another town, is on the other side of the lake from us and Thistlethorn Train Station is on our west." Brandon said with a shrug. Evra bit his lip in nervousness. Didn't Mr. Tall tell them to not get their stickers wet? Kagome on the other hand was all for it.

"Yes! Let's go!" She told Evra with a smile once more. Offering her an arm, Kagome hesitated before taking a hold of Brandon's arm, before reaching out and grabbing Evra's hand. The two waved towards the energetic twins who were flipping all over the playset. The twins waved back and told them they'd send someone to pick them up. Kagome smiled animatedly talking to Brandon, his friends, Victor, Thomas, Kyle, and Reuben. Evra just kept silent. When they arrived at the lake their were several other kids their age. Victor was the youngest of the group, with short blonde hair, green eyes, and olive skin. He wore a dirty blue shirt with mud smudged cargo shorts and brown tennis shoes. Thomas had short black hair with freckles on his pale face, his eyes were brown and he wore a white shirt with some sort of superhero on it and black shorts. His feet interestingly enough were bare. Kyle and Reuben were brothers, Kyle being the oldest by 14 months. The two had reddish brown hair with red freckles and green eyes. Kyle wore a blue hoodie and black shorts, and shoes while Reuben had red vested shirt with black shorts and sandals. Kyle introduced them all.

"Everyone this Kagome and Evra. Kagome, Evra, this is Lila, Helda, Lauren, Mariella, Trace, Carter, Wally, and Nick." Each person nodded or waved their hello's. Kagome smiled and waved to them all while Evra still kept silent. When they all began to do what they normally did when together, was when Kagome frowned. That girl… Mariella, she was the one starring at Evra. Said girl walked over towards them, mostly towards Evra and latched onto his other hand while eyeing Kagome with distaste. Frowning Kagome was about to say something when Lila and Helda took both of Kagome's hands and led her to a tire swing near the lake. Brandon frowned at the two girls before shrugging and talking to his friends. Evra looked at the girl on his hand.

"Evra was it? Evra what?" She asked curiously, while putting her waving short brown locks behind her ear as she fluttered her brown eyes at him.

"Evra Von." He told her, not really understanding why she was fluttering her eyes. Did she have something in them.

Noticing that the boy wasn't catching onto her flirting, Mariella went for another tactic. "My name is Mariella Llewellyn. My father is mayor of the town, he is hoping to be governor of this state soon."

Evra raised a golden brow in confusion. "What is a mayor?" Seeing the confusion in his eyes Mariella smirked, pulling him towards a rock near the lake she smiled overly sweet.

"Come with me and I'll tell you."

* * *

**TBC.**


End file.
